Swimming in the Pool of Time
by Straight Path
Summary: "What you need to know now isn't the current Naruto, but the Naruto who made it this far." Boruto had wondered what his master had meant by that, but he never intended for any of this to happen. Honest! Sarada had wondered what her parents were like when they were younger, but this - is just ridiculous! This was going to be a real drag, Shikadai just knew it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Vanish**

Boruto was having a really good day. He was smiling broadly as he walked down the streets of Konoha. Recently, Uncle Sasuke had accepted him as his student and he was training with him really hard so that he could show his old man his power.

 _Our power_ , Sarada would have chided were she here. Speaking of Sarada, Boruto wondered how she would feel about her dad choosing to train him, her teammate, instead of her. Would she be jealous?

Boruto quickly shook his head.

 _No, she said she wanted to be Hokage. She probably wants to walk down a different path from her father, so maybe she doesn't want to learn from him_. Maybe.

Either way, she was going to find out sooner or later so it might as well be sooner.

He rounded the corner into an alley, taking a shortcut. He could easily have leapt across buildings to reach his destination but today he was in the mood to just walk. And besides, he wasn't in a hurry.

 _Come to think of it, this is where I first met Denki when I saved him from those bullies_.

He smiled to himself.

 _Haven't seen_ him _in a while_.

In fact, he hasn't been seeing most of his other classmates a lot since they graduated, asides from Sarada and Mistuki.

 _We should arrange a get together once we clear these Exams. Ugh, the Chunin Exams. I almost forgot. I haven't submitted my application yet._

He hadn't wanted to participate at first, but thanks to old man Katasuke, and his teammates Mitsuki and Sarada, he decided to.

An image of his father sitting on the Hokage's desk flashed through his mind.

He raised a clenched fist as he walked, blue eyes sparkling with determination.

"I'm gonna show that old man my power, power that's one day gonna topp- ".

Boruto was cut off by something landing on his head. Or rather, someone's foot. That someone landed rather lightly though - so he didn't get his neck broken - then bounced off his head and landed a few feet in front of him.

Boruto rubbed his poor head where the person landed- _that's gonna leave a mark_ \- as he raised his head to see the culprit.

" Ow, ow, ow! What's wrong with you? What's the big idea, playing hopscotch on people's hea- "

He abruptly stopped when he saw his assailant.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds.

The person had a grey featureless mask on his face and wore a black hooded cloak, the hood drawn to cover his head and much of his mask. From what Boruto could make out from the mask, it was completely featureless. No animal or demonic designs that Konoha and Suna ANBU, respectively, supposedly liked to wear. There wasn't even slits for eyes.

 _How does he even see?_

There was another thing. When he landed on Boruto's head and then on the ground, he hadn't made a sound. Had he not felt him landing on his head, he wouldn't have even known he was there. This was definitely a Shinobi, and no ordinary one. And by the looks of it he wasn't a Konoha ninja or some foreign tourist out sightseeing. This was an alley after all. That could only mean -

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you an enemy? "Boruto demanded, simultaneously pulling out a kunai from his weapons pouch.

The mysterious cloaked figure said nothing. He simply turned and ran.

"Oh no you don't," Boruto said, giving chase."You ain't getting off that easy. Believe it!"

The masked intruder was fast. It was all Boruto could do to not loose sight of him as he chased him through the alleyway. The intruder rounded a corner, Boruto still hot on his heels.

As he ran, he brought out a kunai and, without even turning, threw it over his shoulder straight at Boruto. He deflected it with his own kunai just in time to stop it from maiming his face.

 _Enemy. Definitely an enemy. That's one mystery solved._

The intruder came out of the alleyway, and quick as lightening, ran right across the more or less deserted street, and entered a building under construction that was on the opposite side.

Still, Boruto ran after him. As he came out of the alleyway and was making for the building, a voice called.

"Boruto? What are you doing?"

He turned his head sideways even as he ran towards the building. He saw a pale boy with blue hair, blue robes and dark pants running towards him. He had likely wondered what was up when he saw him running out of the alleyway and was now coming to inquire.

"Mitsuki? No time explain. I'm chasing this intruder -

"You just did though" Mitsuki informed him, as he steered himself to run in the same direction as Boruto.

"- and he ran into that building. I can't let'em escape."

As they were both about to enter the building, one of the construction workers, who had forgotten something and had come back to retrieve it, saw them. He was astonished, as he rounded a corner, to see two kids - genin, he supposed - barging into the building at top speed.

"Hey! What do you kids think you're doing?"he yelled, but they were already gone.

続け

"So, mind telling me what this intruder looks like?"

"Grey mask, black cloak... hooded cloak. Don't let your guard down. He's good."

"I'm sure we can handle him together," Mitsuki assured him with a smile, though he kept his guard up.

Boruto looked around the building for any sign of the intruder. It looked like it was going to be a warehouse for it had quite a large area. There were hardly any rooms, that meant he was either hiding behind one of the dozens of building materials stacked in various places or behind one of the temporary pillars that were supporting the building.

"Let's split up, you go that way and I'll go this way,"Boruto whispered, pointing.

Mitsuki nodded and cautiously went leftward.

Boruto had hardly moved a few feet when he caught sight of the silhouette of a figure moving quickly, a little distance away from him, from one stack of building materials to another.

"Gotcha," he said under his breath, grinning. He wasn't going to let him escape.

He cautiously moved closer and then quickly glanced to his left to make sure Mitsuki wasn't watching. Satisfied, he made a hand seal with his right hand and then pointed it at the pile in the distance, just like he had seen Konohamaru sensei do a few days ago.

" _Rasengan_ ," he whispered and launched the rotating blue ball of chakra from the gauntlet wrapped around his arm, safely hidden beneath the the sleeves of his jacket.

And just like Konohamaru sensei's rasengan, it went way off course. It missed the stack and smashed through the central pillar that was supporting the building, smashed through yet another pillar and then hit the wall at the other side of the building, leaving a sizable crack, before dissipating.

'Uh-oh,' Boruto said as the first pillar came crashing down, right towards him. He jumped out of the way before he could be turned into a pancake.

The building was starting to collapse.

"Boruto, what happened?" Mitsuki asked, landing next to him.

He had no time to answer though, as the masked man had jumped out of his hiding place and was making straight for the wall adjacent the wall the damaged one. Before either boy could even move two feet he had run up the wall using chakra and escaped through the window.

"Hey, wait!" Boruto yelled and made as if to follow him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Leave him Boruto, lets get out of here before this whole building collapses on top of us."

Boruto glanced at the window and then looked back at Mitsuki. He nodded.

They both turned and ran for the door, which was closer, dodging falling pieces of wood, glass and metal. They had barely made it out of the building when the roof caved in.

They coughed as they inhaled a cloud of dust that was blown out through the doorway.

"Well, that was fun," Mitsuki stated plainly.

"He..." Boruto sat on the ground, panting "...got away though, and I accidentally destroyed the building. Think... " _pant, pant_ "...anyone noticed?".

"Oh we certainly did notice. "

Both boys turned to see a man landing a few feet in front of them. Behind him two more shinobi with Konoha flak jackets also landed. He had a pale complexion and dark hair, and had a giant scroll strapped to his back. He crossed him arms.

'What were you boys doing in there?"he asked, raising an eyebrow interrogatively.

"U-Uncle Sai, w-well you see... " Boruto trailed off, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Sai put on his usual dollface-like fake smile.

"You two are coming with me," he said, sweetly.

続け

Sarada was a well behaved girl. She always followed the rules and did things by the book. When she sees any trouble that doesn't concern her she minds her own business and doesn't get herself involved. Unless of course, she was unfortunate enough to be in the company of a certain blonde idiot when it happens.

Honestly, Boruto has always been like this. Since the Academy. No, even before then he had always managed to drag her into one of his messes whenever they were together as little kids.

And now he's done it again. He even dragged Mitsuki along with him this time.

Sarada had hoped he would start acting more mature - even if it was just a little bit - after they had graduated from the Academy, but it looks like it was a tad too much to hope for.

She resisted the urge to cross her arms and snort.

 _He hasn't changed a bit_.

Which is why they were currently in the Hokage's office facing an angry looking Lord Seventh.

"Honestly Boruto, what were you thinking? You destroyed a whole building. Why?" he asked, as he stared questioningly at his son.

Boruto stared back at his dad with a frown on his face. He still probably hadn't forgiven the man for ruining his kid sister's birthday party a few days ago. Sarada could sympathise with him. Her own father has never even attended any of her birthday parties. None that she could remember at least.

"Look, I already told you, it was an accident. I was chasing this intruder..."

"Intruder? What gave you the impression that the person you were chasing was an intruder?" Shikadai's dad, who was standing next to the Hokage's desk, asked.

"Well, he looked like a really shady character ."

"Shady how?"

"He was wearing a mask and a dark cloak and was lurking around in a dark alley. Can't get any more shady than that." Boruto said. And then, as though he just remembered a minor detail, he added, "Oh, and he tried to kill me too."

At that, the seventh's eyes widened and he shot Shikadai's dad an urgent look, who nodded.

"What did this person look like Boruto? Was he targeting you?" Uncle Naruto all but demanded.

"N-No, I don't think so. He probably just attacked me because I was chasing him," Boruto answered, probably not sure how to react to his father's sudden show of genuine concern for his wellbeing.

"And? His appearance?" The Nara clan head pressed.

"He wore a dark cloak and a grey mask. There weren't any paintings or carvings on the mask. It was completely featureless. " her blonde teammate informed him.

"I see," he said stroking his beard in thought. "That information might prove useful. Thank you."

"Regardless," the Hokage began. He seemed to have recovered from his 'concerned papa bear' state and had returned to his 'work mode'. "It doesn't change the fact that, by your own confession, you were the one that was responsible for destroying that building, which was village property. But since, luckily for you two, it isn't privately owned, your punishment will be a little less severe."

"Wait, what? What do mean 'punishment,?" Boruto half yelled at his dad. Mitsuki simply remained silent.

"You aren't academy students anymore. You are official ninjas of the Leaf now. Don't think you can just get away with anything like before. As it is, a few days out of the village doing d-ranks might prove very good for you."

"So um, Lord Seventh," Sarada decided to speak up.

"Just 'Seventh' is fine Sarada. What is it?"

"I was wondering why I was called here, since I had nothing to do with the incident."

It wasn't like she was trying to make excuses for herself to save her from getting punished along with her teammates - they were a team after all, and they stuck together through thick and thin. It was just that she really wanted to have more time for her training, what with the upcoming Chunin Exams and all. It wouldn't do to waste time serving a punishment for a crime she didn't commit when she could be improving her skills. She was serious about her dream of becoming Hokage and getting promoted to Chunin was an important first step for her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said with a gentle smile. "You see Konohamaru's out on a mission and since this is his team and I need someone to keep an eye on two of his charges while they serve their punishment, I thought, who is better suited to do that than _another_ member of Team Konohamaru. Sarada, you're the most reasonable person on the team. Boruto's too brash..."

"Hmph! And who do I get that from?"

"... and Mitsuki does whatever Boruto says. I want you to keep an eye on them for me and make sure they don't get themselves into any more trouble. That is, of course, if you feel up to it."

Sarada blushed a little from the small compliment she just got from her hero. She was torn between the desire to accept the request and live up to her hero's expectations, and the desire to stay and continue her training. Plus, her dad was now home and she wanted to spend as much of her free time with her parents as possible. But then again, this d-rank will probably only take them just a few days. They might even use those few days for more team building which will certainly be useful if they were going to pass the upcoming Chunin Exams. And she would have impressed her hero. Killing two birds with one stone. Her father would still be around when she got back from the mission- _hopefully_ \- so she didn't have much to loose.

The seventh looked at her expectantly.

"Plus, it will be a good opportunity for some team bonding ," he added, almost as though he had read her mind. He seemed quite keen on getting her join the boys so that they go together as a team.

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I accept sir."

"So basically, she's gonna be our baby sitter." Boruto said, still scowling at his dad.

"No, she's not going as a baby sitter Boruto, she's going as your teammate. Only this time, she'll be the one in charge." The seventh explained.

Boruto opened his mouth to give an impudent reply, but was cut off by Mitsuki, who had finally decided to speak.

"If I may sir, what kind of punishment are we serving away from the village?" He asked, addressing the Hokage.

"Yeah, about that," the seventh began, taking a scroll from the top of a stack of papers that were kept on the floor near his seat, hidden from view by his desk." It's actually a d-ranked mission as I mentioned before. You see, we've had reports that due to strong winds one stormy night, some of the houses over at Tsuchi- ku village, southwest of Konoha, have been damaged. You two are going to assist in rebuilding. By 'assist' I mean you're going to be doing most of the manual labour. A fitting punishment if I do say so myself."

He folded his arms, closed his eyes and nodded as he finished, looking quite pleased with himself for some reason. "Of course, you'll only be doing what you're physically capable of," he added.

"How long is it going to take though?" Sarada asked.

"Depends. It might be four or five days, it might even take a week. It really depends on the extent of the damage and how smoothly the repairs go. According to the report, a pretty sizable portion of the little village's houses were damaged. They didn't specify the exact extent of damage though, so we can't tell for sure. Regardless though, no matter how much work their is, you can only stay there for as long as a week," the Hokage's adviser answered her question.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Boruto exclaimed. "A week? But what about the Chunin Exams?"

The seventh put on a little smile, no doubt on hearing his son had decided to participate in the exams. Then he dropped the smile and said, "You should have thought of that before you decided to play demolitionist."

He paused for a second and then continued.

"Speaking of, how exactly did you pull that off?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Boruto."Did you learn a new jutsu?"

"Ah... well, you see..." Boruto trailed off, scratching the back of his head, suddenly looking quite uncomfortable.

Sarada came to his rescue.

"If so, wouldn't it be better if you waited till the exams to find out? He probably wants it to be a surprise."

"Yeah..., that makes sense. I guess you're right," said the seventh.

Boruto breathed a sigh of relief and gave her a small smile of appreciation.

He then cleared his throat." Ahem! So anyway, a week? Can't you make it a little bit shorter."He asked.

"Relax kid, you're going to have plenty of company," Shikadai's dad said. When Boruto raised an eyebrow in question, he added," Apparently you're love for mischief back when you were in the Academy was contagious."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Boruto enquired.

"Don't worry, you'll soon find out."

続け

As his son and his team-mates left, Naruto slumped in his chair and let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know what to do with him, Shikamaru." he said to his advisor.

"Just give him some time,"Shikamaru advised."So what do you make of his story? About the this intruder?"

Naruto straightened himself once more and said, "Boruto never makes up stories about such things. If he says he's seen a suspicious looking person lurking around an alley then it's safe to say he's telling the truth, and we should be on our guards."

"You're right,"Shikamaru replied."What puzzles me though, is how such a person could have been moved about undetected by the ANBU. If they'd spotted him, they would have reported it by now."

"Well he must have entered the village legally through the gates, probably disguised as a tourist, cause if this wasn't the case, the barrier team would have detected anyone who tried to sneak into the village." Naruto provided.

"Let's not get too far ahead of selves though. There's no need to cause alarm since this might just be someone cosplaying as some cool character he's seen in the latest Kagemasa movie." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah you're right." said Naruto, then he paused for a second.

"So what's cosplay?"

"It's...never mind, it's too troublesome to explain, just go ask your son," Shikamaru said, shaking his hand in dismissal.

"I wish I could," Naruto replied with a sad smile."He's really upset with me right now cause I messed up Himawari's birthday, and I just don't know how to talk to him. Sasuke said he's just like I was at that age, but he's really nothing like me."

"You're right,"Shikamaru agreed with a smirk as he dropped the document he had been holding on the Hokage's desk." He's a lot less dumb than you were at that age."

"Well excuse me!" Naruto flared up with an almost comical expression. "You're not exactly one to talk. Shikadai's a lot less lazy than you were back then Mr 'I'm-too-lazy-to-move-a-pen-over-paper'."

They both stared at each other for two seconds. Then both burst into laughter.

 _Operation cheer-up-the-hokage. Successful._

続け

"I'm home," Boruto announced as he closed the door. Immediately his little sister came rushing out to greet him, all smiles.

"Welcome home big brother!"she greeted, wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug.

"Hi Hima! How was your day."

"Okay!" she replied with a cute smile as she released him and watched him take off his sandals."Say! Say! You know, today I'm helping Mommy make dinner."

"Is that so?" he grinned at her, placing a hand on her head." My taste buds can't wait."

"Welcome home, Boruto," his mother greeted, suddenly appearing from a doorway. "How was you're training?"

"Fine Mom. And uh..., I'll be going on a mission out of the village tomorrow so I'll just go up to my room and prepare before dinner's ready." he informed her.

"That's fine but..., you were assigned a mission? Weren't you going to participate in the Chunin Exams? I thought all applicants were temporarily relived from missions until after the exams." Hinata asked, curiously eyeing her son. "Did something happened?"

"No, no it's nothing much really.

He laughed nervously as he quickly made his way upstairs before she could press the matter. He wasn't keen on letting his mother find out about his little screw up back in the warehouse. She could be really scary when she was mad.

続け

As Sarada entered her home, she made her way to the living room calling, "I'm home."

She was met with a sight that warmed her heart.

Her dad was seated on the couch studying some small map he was holding up with his one and only hand and her mom was sitting by his side, leaning against his left shoulder. She looked like she was sleeping - most likely tired out from her day at work in the hospital. She looked very peaceful.

It almost made Sarada feel bad about coming in when she did, for, at the sound of her voice her mother stirred and her father looked up from his map.

"Welcome back darling," her mother said with a small yawn, getting up from her place besides her husband. She patted Sarada's head as she walked past her.

"How was you're day?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Can you please be a sport and go buy some takeouts for dinner? I'm feeling too exhausted to cook."

"Sure, Okay," Sarada replied.

Sakura gave her a tired smile.

"Thank you so much. I'm gonna make sure I do as little work as possible tomorrow and come home early so that we can cook together 'kay. Tomorrow's a free day for you right."

'Yeah... about that," Sarada began, prompting Sakura to halt in her track and turn to face her.

"I'll be leaving the village for a few days. It's for a mission," she informed her parents.

"Naruto gave you a mission out of the village? I thought you were going to participate in the Chunin Exams," Sasuke said, a hint of surprise in his tone.

"Yes, I am. It's still a few weeks away though," she assured him.

Then she folded her arms.

"A certain idiot got himself and Mitsuki into trouble, so they were given a d-rank as punishment. I have to keep an eye on them so... "

Come to think of it, this wasn't the first time Boruto was responsible for destroying a building. It happened once before, back at the Academy when they had that 'Boys vs Girls' contest, and while, sure, everyone in the class was partly responsible, Sarada was sure Boruto's final act of recklessness was the last straw that broke the camel's back and you couldn't convince her otherwise.

"Boruto huh," her dad sighed while her mother added,"What did he do this time?"

Sarada turned to her mother with a grin.

"Well let's just say it'll be safer if the two of you stay far, far away from each other from now on, else the Leaf's buildings are gonna start getting demolished much faster than they can be rebuilt," she teased.

Sakura gave an exaggerated gasp while Sasuke looked as if he was struggling to suppress a smirk.

"Oh Sarada, that's so mean," Sakura said with a mock pout." I only destroyed three buildings... okay five, but it was all by accident."

"No wonder we had a hard time getting this place after that Shin incident," Sasuke supplied, folding his map on the table and then getting up, trying to pretend he wasn't aiding his daughter in teasing her." Landlords must really fear you."

"What? You _too_."

Sarada gave a small laugh.

"Oh, come on Mom. You know we're just teasing."

Sakura gave her a smile. She then clasped her hands together and announced,"Alright then! I've decided. "

"Decided what, exactly?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna be cooking after all. "

Sasuke gave her a look of concern.

"I thought you said you were tired out."

"Oh don't worry, Dear," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. "It won't be that tiring since you're both helping.

"Eh?" both father and daughter exclaimed.

"Come on now," Sakura said, walking past Sarada, over to her husband. She linked her hand in his and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Since Sarada's leaving the village for a mission tomorrow, I want us to spend as much time together as a family as possible tonight. So we're eating _and_ preparing the meal together."

Sarada just smiled and followed her parents to the kitchen.

続け

Boruto stared at the item he was currently holding. He was sitting on his bed packing some stuff he would be need on the mission.

 _Should I take this with me?_

He didn't think he would be needing it on the mission but...

 _If I leave it here Mom might find it when she inevitably decides to tidy up my room while I'm gone. She might wonder what it is and ask Dad._

That was something he definitely wanted to avoid. His Dad would surely want to know why he has it and what he wants to use it for, and Boruto was certainly not looking forward to that.

So he decided to take it. He put it inside his bag and went on with his packing.

続け

The next morning Sarada came out of her room all set for her mission. She saw her mother by the door, probably heading for the hospital.

"Oh, good morning Sarada," Sakura greeted. You're heading out now too, huh. Good, now we can lock up."

"Good morning Mom," Sarada answered the greeting with a small smile. She then asked,"What do you mean 'lock up'? What about Dad?"

"He left a while ago. But he asked me to give you this," her mother answered, holding out something to Sarada.

She took it and stared at it curiously. It was a piece of paper that had some _fuinjutsu_ seal shaped somewhat like the Uchiha symbol on it. Or at least she thought it was a fuinjutsu seal.

"What's this?" she decided to ask.

Her mother shrugged.

"No idea. He said he was going to tell you when you came back from your mission though. He also said to always keep it with you no matter what."

Sarada nodded and inserted the paper into her weapons pouch.

"Anyway, just be careful okay," Sakura advised.

Sarada resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh mom, stop worrying. It's only a d-rank you know."

"I don't know. Those out-of-village low ranked missions have a bad habit of quickly turning into into full-blown A-ranks," the Uchiha matriarch replied holding her chin and smiling knowingly. "But I know better than anyone that you can take care of yourself, so..."

She reached out with her arm and gave her daughter the signature Uchiha forehead poke.

"Good luck."

Sarada smiled, blushing lightly. She said goodbye and departed.

As she walked down the street towards the village gate she let her mind drift into thoughts. She thought about various things, one of them being her father. Sarada wondered why her father's left eye was different. She'd seen one or two pictures of him when he was younger and he didn't seem to have possessed that weird purple eye, so apparently he wasn't born with it. Granted, she'd seen him deactivate the eye at will, so it might be that he had simply chose not activate it each time he was to take a picture, but somehow she was certain that wasn't the case. So how did he come to posses it? She could easily just ask the man, but Sarada had learned that when it came to matters concerning his past, her father was as tight-lipped as one could get.

And her mom? Well, she was able to keep the details of her dad's secret mission, well, a _secret_ , for almost ten years even though she - Sarada - had hounded her for the reason for her father's absence from their lives every other day.

I'm certainly not getting anything out of her.

She groaned internally.

 _Why do they have to be so secretive about their past._ She loved her parents dearly, but if they weren't going to tell her anything, she was going to find out herself sooner or later. This, she promised herself.

The Aun gates were, by now, in sight. She sighted a few people waiting there. One of them was Mitsuki and the others were...

"Shikadai!? Inojin!? What are you two doing here?" she exclaimed in surprised, as she approached them.

"Were going to Tsuchi-ku too," Shikadai answered her, hands in pockets. He had on his usual laid-back demenor. "Morning, by the way."

"Good morning, Sarada," Mitsuki greeted, with his typical closed eye smile.

"It seems we're not the only ones that got in trouble yesterday," he explained.

"Oh, so that's what Mr Shikamaru meant," Sarada realized.

"So where's Chocho?" she asked, turning her head from side to side.

"Not here yet. Busy packing some 'emergency food supply', no doubt," Inojin told her.

"Let's just hope she doesn't take too long. The sooner we get to that village and finish our jobs, the sooner I can come home and nap all day," said Shikadai. "Oh, there's Boruto."

Sure enough there was the blue eyed blonde, running up to them.

"Sorry... I'm... late," he said, when he finally reached them, out of breath from running so fast.

"So, what are you guys doing here," he asked his two childhood friends.

続け

Chocho arrived half an hour later with a backpack chock full of 'supplies' and the small group of genin soon departed.

They chose to walk instead of run . It was no big deal; even if they arrived at their destination late, they weren't supposed to start their work till the next day anyway - best to save some energy - so they took their sweet time.

"Remind me again why we're not taking a train to this... village," Boruto asked, when they had walked a fair distance away from the Leaf.

"Because, there are no train tracks that lead to Tsuchi-ku," Sarada told him. "Not even anywhere close to it. It's a pretty isolated village, according to the scroll the seventh gave me."

"We go right," said Shikadai, as they came to a fork in the road. He, like Sarada, had also received the details of the mission.

"I studied the map to Tsuchi-ku last night and memorized all the shortest routes. It was such a drag, but it would be more troublesome if we get lost on the way or take too long getting there. For an 'isolated village' it sure has quite a few paths you can take to get there," he explained as they went right.

Chocho and Sarada walked a few paces ahead of the boys, chatting.

"So what did you guys do anyway? Why are you also being punished?" Boruto asked.

"We're not talking about that," Shikadai simply answered, dismissing the question.

Boruto opened his mouth to give a retort, but Inojin cut him off.

"Isn't it ironic though, that your dads are the ones punishing us?" he asked.

Both Boruto and and Shikadai eyed him questioningly.

"Ironic, how?" Boruto inquired.

"Well, Mom told me that when they were in the Academy, your dads - along with Uncle Choji and Kiba - always got in trouble with the senseis because they would ditch class," Inojin informed him.

"Really?" Shikadai raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I can totally picture my old man doing that, but the seventh too?"

Boruto snickered." You're just saying that because you don't know him like I do."

 _How much_ do _I even know about him?_ Boruto thought to himself.

 _"What you need to know now isn't the current Naruto, but the Naruto who made it this far."_

That was what his master had told him not long ago. He still wasn't sure what he really meant though.

"Say, are you guys taking the Chunin Exams?" Mitsuki - who had been quiet up until then - asked the two clan heirs.

"Yeah we are," Inojin answered.

"We didn't want to participate in those troublesome exams, but our moms threatened us with..." Shikadai began.

Both his and Inojin's faces darkened.

"Okay, we're not talking about that either."

Ahead of them Chocho, who had heard the last part of their conversation sniggered. She turned to give a witty remark when...

A body _flickered_ into existence right in front of her. One moment she was facing Shikadai and the next; all she saw was a grey mask, a dark cloak, shinobi sandals and toes.

Then, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

The owner of the aforementioned features brought a hand out of his cloak bringing with it a kunai attached to a yellow paper tag.

The boys' and Chocho's eyes widened even as they made to bend down and kick against the ground to leap backwards to safety.

Sarada turned her head to see what was going on.

All of this happened almost simultaneously.

The newcomer threw the kunai at the ground as the genin all leapt backwards. ( _Why am I always attacked every time I set foot out of the village? This is starting to become a trend. Honestly, I'm too gorgeous for my own good_ , Chocho thought to herself as she jumped). The yellow tag exploded with a _boom!_ and released a cloud of pink smoke that covered a much larger area than smoke from a single explosive tag should have. It completely engulfed all of the genin. Visibility two paces ahead of each them was , it wasn't sleeping gas and it didn't seem to be toxic.

Several things happened all at once.

Just as he landed, Shikadai got a kick to the back that hurled him forward.

Inojin got sucker punched in the jaw with such force that he was sent flying a few feet away.

Sarada narrowly dodged a kunai that suddenly pierced through the smoke - heading right for her head - thanks to her sharingan. She could here the grunts and yelps of some of her friends. _Does this mean there's more than one enemy?_

Chocho got a kick to the gut that had her stumbling backwards.

Mitsuki who had leapt quite a fair distance away from their attacker quickly weaved some hand signs ending with the bird seal.

 _Wind style : Breakthrough._

He gathered chakra in his stomach and expelled it as a gust of wind which blew away some of the smoke.

 _"Wind style: Breakthrough!_ " he heard an adult voice announce ( _That's probably the ANBU that was, no doubt, sent by the seventh to ensure that we make it to Tsuchi-ku safely,_ Mitsuki thought) before releasing the same technique, further dispersing more of the smoke.

The ANBU operative landed next to him.

"You alright?" he asked as he reached for his sword.

"Yeah," Mitsuki murmured as his eyes surveyed the battleground. They widened at what he saw.

A seal, marked by formations of jutsu formulae - sort of like that of a summoning's - forming a circle had appeared on the ground covering a wide area and stopping a few feet from his and the ANBU's location. Some of his friend were within it's radius - it appeared as though their feet were stuck to the ground - and one of them was Boruto! In the middle of the circle crouched the masked man - or woman? - quickly weaving a series of hand signs.

Instantly, Mitsuki stretched his arms towards Boruto, even as the ANBU agent threw some kunai at the cloaked man. Neither of them dared to venture into the circle.

The masked man seemed to have finished weaving his hand signs though, as he then slammed his hands on the ground - right in the middle of the seal - and with that the seal glowed a light green light and he disappeared with a poof just when one of the ANBU's kunai was inches away from his head.

He wasn't the only one though; everyone that was within the radius of the seal disappeared, without even leaving a cloud of smoke behind. Everyone, including Boruto. And just as Mitsuki's hand had almost reached his outstretched arm too. Right in front of his eyes, his 'sun', along with some of his other friends, winked out of existence.

They simply vanished.

休止

 **AN - Hello guys, that was chapter one, please forgive any typos or mistakes. How was it? Do you think I should continue with the story?**

 **Reviews, constructive criticism and corrections would be greatly appreciated.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Shock**

 **I forgot to do this in the last chapter so,**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto does. Neither do I own Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi and Mikio Ikemoto.**

 **The events that occur in this chapter happen just after the joint mission between Team Seven and Gaara's team. That's just before Team Seven went off to the Land of Tea to help Idate out with his big race. I strongly recommend watching Naruto Shippuden Episode 182 before reading this chapter.**

 _Whack!_

Naruto received his thirteenth slap that day.

"Ow! Sakura that hurt. And why do I get to be the only one that's always hit? Sasuke started it this time," the young orange clad, thirteen year old blonde complained, rubbing his head.

"If you tried _not_ to act so immature half of the time, maybe I wouldn't hit you so much," his green eyed, pinkette teammate answered, hands on her hips. "And there's no way it was Sasuke's fault. "

"Hn!" his other teammate muttered, with a smirk.

The green eyed girl immediately turned to the dark haired boy with a sweet smile on her face.

"That's right, Sasuke. _I_ know you're never one to...," she began.

"What's with that smirk, you mocking me Sasuke?" Naruto demanded, pointing a finger at his rival.

"Naruto!" Sakura said with an irritated tone, eyebrow twitching.

Kakashi looked up lazily from his book and considered his three charges, who were currently walking a few paces ahead of him. He didn't know exactly what Naruto had done but, deeming his intervention unnecessary, he returned his attention back to his book.

Or at least he tried to.

His mind was too distracted, running over how to report the details of their mission, to pay any real attention to the book.

Their joint mission with the Sand, by the border, had been a success. But there had been some unexpected development.

The Sand's ANBU had been ordered by the village elders to assassinate Gaara, and his - Kakashi's - squad had helped Gaara defeat them. Sure, it turned out he didn't even need their assistance, but that was beside the point, wasn't it? The original purpose of the mission was to strengthen ties between the two villages, and attacking covert operatives sent by the top brass of the other village - partly to supervise the mission - was, _sorta, kinda_ missing the point.

Kakashi sighed.

 _That's what you get for letting Naruto take the lead, I guess_.

Of course, Kakashi was aware that the Sand's leaders knew better than to start up too much of a commotion over the incident - not after they were pardoned for joining forces with Orochimaru and attacking the Leaf just recently. Still, there was bound to be some diplomatic drama.

He looked at his blonde student - who was currently having his ear pulled by Sakura for some reason - and smiled.

 _Not that I regret making that decision._

He was going to leave all the diplomacy to newly appointed fifth Hokage anyway. Poor Lady Tsunade. She really had her work cut out for her, didn't she. Kakashi did NOT envy those who wore the hat. Sometimes he wonders what makes people so infatuated with becoming Hokage. It wasn't such a glorious job as some might imagine. The job came with enough stress to cause lesser men a mental breakdown! Yet everyone seems to be so attracted to the title. Not Kakashi. You wouldn't catch him wearing that hat. No, he was content to simply stay as the Hokage's surbodinate forever.

"N-Naruto. What's happening to you?"

He was brought out of his musing by Sakura's panicked voice, just as they entered the shade of some trees. Kakashi quickly looked up to see what was wrong with his whiskered student and his eyes widened.

The boy's body was emitting a dim orange light.

"Woah! My skin is... glowing," Naruto said as he examined both his hands. "AWESOME!"

"What do you mean 'awesome'? Do you feel alright?" Sakura asked him with a tone of genuine concern.

Naruto nodded, **beam** ing.

"Yup, never been... hey Sakura, you're glowing too."

It was true. Sakura's body was also radiating a faint bluish light.

By this point, Kakashi had closed the distance between himself and his two students in a single leap. Sasuke too, who had walked ahead of the two 'nuisances', had turned and was running back to see what was going on.

Sakura gave a little gasp. "What? Sasuke too?"

At that, Sasuke checked his arm. Yes, the part of his arm that wasn't covered by an arm warmer truly was glowing a faint purple.

 _Just what is going on here?_

" _Ha ha!_ You look like a lightning bug," Naruto mocked, pointing a finger at his approaching friend. Sasuke simply **glow** ered.

Sakura turned to face her teacher.

"K-Kakashi sensei, w-what's happening to us? Are we gonna be okay?"

Kakashi regarded the three genin. They were each giving off a faint light, each of a different colour - orange, bluish and purplish. It was radiating off their skin, hair and even from their eyes. It didn't seem to be penetrating their clothes though. It wasn't very bright too; had they not been under the shade of trees just then, he would have had a hard time differentiating which colour of light each of his students was currently emitting, and he could still manage to make out their skin tone.

"I don't know," he answered.

None of them seemed to be sick and Kakashi had never heard of any disease that made you glow like a firefly. He uncovered his sharingan to check if there was anything wrong with their chakra.

 _Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long day?_

続け

"-AI!"

What was that?

"-KADAI!"

That was a voice, wasn't it?

"SHIKADAI!"

It sounded like it was calling calling him. What a drag. Can't a guy have a nice, peaceful little snooze once in a while.

"WAKE UP!"

His eyes shot open and immediately he was overcome with a sense of vertigo.

"Where am I?" he wondered out loud. He was moving - drifting, in fact - through what seemed like the interior of a vortex. Only, it wasn't a current of swirling air that surrounded him, it was a swirly current of some sort of green matter - he couldn't tell for sure what it was as he couldn't reach out to touch it. And he was drifting horizontally through the middle, and not vertically.

"I... don't know... but...," a voice tried to answer. "It looks like we're being pulled to that light in the distance.

It was Sarada speaking, right in front of him. She was apparently travelling at the same speed as him because it looked as though she was floating, within arm's reach of him. And a little farther away was Boruto who was desperately trying to resist the force pulling him and reach them by moving his arms in a breast stroke like motion. He looked almost comical.

His efforts had little effect though; in fact, he seemed to be slowly moving even further away from them.

Shikadai's eyes widened.

"Sarada! Hold my hand," he said urgently, reaching out.

But Sarada wasn't paying him any attention now. She was too distracted by the fact that her childhood friend was slowly drifting farther and farther away from them.

She brought out a kunai attached to a wire and made to throw it in Boruto's direction, but her body did a three sixty just then and she ended up throwing it in a totally different direction and even then it moved so slowly that a fly might have outraced it. As expected, it was impossible to throw a projectile accurately in this space.

 _Oh man, what happened to gravity?_ Shikadai wondered.

"BORUTO!," Sarada yelled as she helplessly watched her teammate drifting away.

"SHIKADAI," Boruto yelled too, "HOLD ON TO SARADA. DON'T LET GO OF HER NO MATTER WHAT."

"I know," Shikadai silently replied through gritted teeth. He again reached out and this time he caught Sarada by the wrist. Whatever they were going to meet at the end of this - portal? - they might as well face it together.

He seemed to have caught her in the nick of time too, because two heartbeats later he felt the magnitude of the force pulling him increase. It made him drift a little faster than her. He refused to let go of her arm though, so he pulled her with him and they switched positions, with him now drifting ahead of her while still holding her arm tightly and hence, pulling her with him.

Boruto had already passed through the light at the end of the 'gravity lacking, whirlwind interior resembling, brightly glowing tunnel-like portal' - for lack of a better term - and now Shikadai and Sarada were also approaching it, pulled in by some invisible force.

Shikadai gulped.

 _Into the hands of fate._

続け

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your chakra," Kakashi informed his students as he covered his left eye. "Then again, checking chakra pathways isn't really the Sharingan's specialty. We should hurry back to the village and have Lady Tsunade examine you - and while were at it, we'll get a Hyuga to have a look at you."

Having said that, he turned towards the direction of Konoha and made to break into a sprint when Sasuke spoke up.

"Wait!" he said, stopping him.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Hasn't it crossed your mind that maybe those Sand ANBU from yesterday are the ones responsible for this. Wouldn't it be better if we turn back now, find them and interrogate them. If they have anything to do with _whatever_ it is that's happening to us, getting an answer from them would be far better than running several miles to the Leaf with the risk of dropping dead before we get there."

"I did think about that. But I find it really odd that all three of you would be affected and I'm not. After all, I had direct contact with one of them - their leader in fact. Sakura didn't fight them, and you barely had any contact with them. By all rights, I should have been the one affected - along with Naruto - and not you and Sakura. And besides, I don't think they'd linger about that place we left them yesterday. They are sure to be long gone by now," Kakashi explained.

"And there's no way just the four of us could capture an entire battalion of _ANBU_ by ourselves - much less get them to talk - even _I_ know that, idiot," Naruto added with a sneer, hands behind his head and with an air of superiority.

Sasuke looked like he was about to flare up, but Sakura quickly intervened before a fight could break out.

"We could go and ask Gaara's team though," She suggested. "It has only been about an hour since we parted. If the Sand's ANBU are responsible for what's happening to us, then they might at least know what it is that they did to us and _maybe, hopefully_ know how to undo it."

"Hey!" Naruto said, looking at his hands and making them turn their attention towards him. "I've stopped glowing!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura quickly inspected themselves. Sakura gave a sigh of relief.

"He's right, me too" she said.

"Hn," uttered Sasuke.

Kakashi was also relieved.

"Well, that's a relief," he said. "But I don't think we should be celebrating just yet. We don't know if it'll happen again."

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"Well lets see. You're right about the possibility that Gaara's team might know something about what just happened to you guys, but we really ought to return to the village quickly and have you all thoroughly checked by Lady Tsunade to make sure you'll be alright so... here's what we'll do; Sasuke and Naruto, you two start running towards the village and once you get there, fill the Hokage in on what just happened. Don't mind the mission details. I'll take care of that when I get there.'

"And what will you and Sakura be doing in the meantime?" Sasuke asked.

We'll head back and try to catch up with Gaara and his team and see what they know about all this."

"Why take _Sakura_ with you then?" Sasuke pressed. The '...and not me?' part went unsaid.

"Well... " Kakashi began as Sakura hung her head, bangs covering her eyes. She clenched her fists.

"'If I leave them alone, there's a chance the perpetrators might try to attack them on their way back to the village. Naruto and Sasuke can manage by themselves somehow, but it'll be safer if Sakura stays with me. She's too weak.' That's what you were thinking, right," she said as she slowly raised her head. She then turned her face to look her sensei in the eye with an obstinate look.

"Tell me I'm wrong," she dared him. Her expression then changed into a hurt one.

"Sakura... " Kakashi attempted to speak again but she cut him off.

"Not that I blame you though," she continued, rubbing her left arm with her right hand. "After all, ever since this team was formed, I've been nothing but a burden. I don't even have any special or useful technique. I'm basically useless."

"That's not true Sakura."

Of course, Naruto was the one that immediately tried to comfort her.

"You're not useless. You're the smartest member of this team and, and... if you hadn't taken care of me and Sasuke when we were unconscious that time at the Chunin Exams, who knows what wild beast's gut we would have ended up in."

Sakura turned to face him.

"Book smarts don't really matter that much to a ninja, and last time I checked, the two of you were both unconscious because you were trying to protect me. If only I had been stronger that time... ."

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Hn. You're right," he said, looking slightly irked. "You have been nothing but dead weight to us ever since we graduated."

Sakura's heart sank and she hung her head again.

"You jerk! What do you think you're... " Naruto attempted to reprimand, but Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured for him to keep quiet.

"But..." Sasuke continued," ...standing there and whining isn't going to get you anywhere. If you're not satisfied with the way you are now, then change yourself, with your own strength."

His expression now became neutral as he turned his back on the others, arms still crossed.

"What's holding you back is your lack of self-confidence. If the loser could do it..."

Naruto gave a 'hmph!'

'...then so can you.'

Sakura's eyes widened and for a moment all she could hear was the sound of the wind whistling and blowing her hair and clothes southward, as she stared at the Uchiha's back.

"Sasuke," she managed to utter.

"He's right Sakura," Naruto said, flashing his trademark goofy grin. "You can get much stronger if you put in some effort and believe in yourself. After all, _we_ all believe in you."

Sakura felt like butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She gave her teammates a heartfelt smile.

"And besides," Naruto added. " You guys are the only family I have, ya know. So no matter how strong you get, or how much more annoying Sasuke becomes..."

Sasuke snickered.

"...or how much tardier Kakashi sensei gets, I'll always jump in to save you whenever you're in danger. Believe it!"

He then gave Sasuke a light punch on the shoulder. "I'm sure this guy feels the same way too, though he's too much of a jerk to admit it."

Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away but otherwise remained silent.

"You guys," Sakura muttered, wiping away the lone tear in her left eye that was threatening to fall. She had already resolved to change herself, to get stronger and stand by her teammates - instead of behind them - since the Chunin Exams. But hearing that they believed in her, believed that she could do it, made her so happy that she couldn't even begin to describe it.

"Thank you," she said, barely audible.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and his grin widened. Even Sasuke gave a small smirk that was barely visible.

Kakashi looked at his cute genin and smiled under his mask as, once again, he was reminded why he loved the little monsters so much.

The camaraderie they shared, the will to always protect each other and the way they supported each other despite their occasional fights and disagreements could make anyone warm up to them.

 _Although..._

He looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

He _has been acting a bit more distant and aggressive ever since his encounter with Itachi_. He thought. An image of his dark-haired student savagely pounding that earth style user, Sadai - who, along with his associates, had once kidnapped Naruto, Sakura and the daimyo's young relative, Naho - flashed through his mind.

 _I hope it dosen't affect his interactions with his team-mates. I might have to have a heart to heart chat with him soon._

He cleared his throat.

"Anyway Sakura, you were misinterpreting me. I wanted you to come with me because..."

続け

"Hey wake up!"

Boruto stirred a little, before sleepily murmuring 'five more minutes, mom."

Something wet ran across his cheek and he could feel something breathing down his neck.

"Stop that, Hima. What are you doing." he said, eyes still closed.

When 'Hima' didn't stop, he snapped his eyes open, ready to shoo her away when -

He saw a dog staring down at him.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, sitting up with a start.

"You okay young'un? Wha' are you doin' sleepin' by the roadside? It might still be mornin' but'cha might catch ya death of cold if ya keep lyin' there on the wet grass," an old man who was looking down at him said. He looked like a farmer, judging by the hoe he was holding and his manner of dress.

"The roadside?" Boruto asked looking around. "How did I..."

Then he remembered.

"SARADA! SHIKADAI!" he said as he quickly stood up and inspected his surrounding. Just as the old fellow had said, he really _had_ been sleeping by the roadside, or rather, he landed there after he had exited that - whatever it was - and lost consciousness.

That means that Sarada and Shikadai should be around here somewhere. They were right behind me.

"Old man, did you happen to see a dark haired girl with glasses wearing red and a boy with a ponytail and a green jacket around here?" he enquired.

The old farmer shook his head.

"Sorry! Haven't seen no lad or lassie like that."

"Oh," Boruto said disappointed.

"Say, where does this road lead to anyway?" he asked a moment later.

The old man gave him a surprised look.

"Ya don't know? Aren't ya from Konoha?" he enquired, pointing at Boruto's forehead protector.

Boruto nodded sheepishly.

"This is the road that links Shukuba Town to the Leaf village." the old man told him and his dog gave a "Woof! Woof!" while wagging its tail madly and staring at Boruto as if you say ' Yeah, what _he_ said.'

"Wait, this road leads to Konoha?" Boruto said, with a hint of surprise in his tone.

"Yup," the old man said, pointing in the direction he was facing, "Jus' go straight as the crow flies and you'll in the Leaf village in no time."

"But why don'cha come with me to Shukuba and get some tea at one of the resturants and a nice hot bath. My treat!" he offered, this time, pointing behind him with a thumb. "The town's quite close and ya look like you could use some rest and relaxation. I have to pass through the town to get to my village anyway, so it's no bother."

 _Shukuba Town, he said. I feel like I've heard of it somewhere before, but where?_

Boruto thought to himself. _Ah! I remember. Wasabi once mentioned it. She said it was a pleasure district a short distance from Konoha that had a lot of arcades, restaurants and inns. I've never been there though._

As much as he'd love to take the old man up his offer though, this was not the time.

"Sorry old timer, but I really need to go find my friends, ya know."

So he thanked the old man - Tanuki, he said his name was -, patted the dog - 'Shiro', even though he was brown - and made his way down the path, towards the direction that, according to the old man, the Leaf village lied.

When he reached a bridge after walking a short distance, he stopped and crossed his arm.

 _What am I gonna do?_ he wondered.

"Ah well! Four heads are better than one," he said as he formed a hand seal.

 _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_

Three Boruto lookalikes appeared with a _poof_ and clouds of smoke.

"Alright guys," said Boruto as he sat down on one of the bridge's railings. "Let's discuss this matter, shall we."

Three blonde heads nodded, and thus the discussion began.

"Let's go over everything that's happened so far," one clone suggested. "It was that masked man from yesterday that attacked us, so let's start from when we first encountered him.

"First, the masked dude attacked me in the alley - well, he didn't actually attack me until I started chasing him but... " another clone said.

"Now that you mention it... looking back I think he revealed himself to me on purpose. I mean, even when he landed on my head..."

The third Boruto lookalike poked the little bump that had formed on his (on the original's actually) head.

"...he didn't make a sound. And I didn't even see where he came from. So if he had wanted to hide from me, it would have been a piece of cake."

"That means he definitely wanted me to notice him," Boruto said, crossing his hands and donning a contemplative look." Why though?"

"Maybe he wanted me to follow him so that he could lead me to some sort of trap, but he failed, and that's why he came after me again today," another doppelganger supplied.

"Why me though? What could he possibly want from me?"

"Maybe he was targeting me because I'm the Hokage's son."

"That doesn't make much sense though. If he was targeting the Hokage's children the easier target would have been..."

He clenched his fists and grit his teeth, all three Borutos mirroring his action.

"Himawari!"

"Actually, she isn't."

Three Borutos looked at the fourth questioningly.

"If you think of it, Hima is always under the watchful eye of someone. It's either Mom, Gramps, Big Sis Hanabi or one of the other Hyuga clan members," he explained. He folded his arms before adding ,"Or even Dad sometimes."

"Yeah, you're right. So then, his target was me after all. What I don't get though, is why he didn't capture me or try to kill me when he attacked the second time. He had caught me by surprise when he appeared and I was within arms reach of him," another Boruto said.

"Yeah, instead, he paralyzed my feet in that weird sealing circle and transported me here."

"And the others got caught up in it too. I wonder if it was just Shikadai and Sarada. I hope they're okay. That masked jerk! Next time we cross paths, I'm gonna pummel him real bad."

The others nodded in agreement.

"So why did the masked man go through all the trouble of bringing me here, instead of killing me when he had the chance, or capturing me when I was paralyzed."

"Why indeed," one clone said, holding his chin.

"Why?" another clone repeated, frowning.

"Why?" the original chorused.

"Why?" the third clone wondered out loud.

There was a moment of silence as each Boruto thought.

Then one of them groaned.

"Oh maan! This is so frustrating. Nothing's coming to mind," he growled, as he ruffled up his hair and stomp his foot.

"Hey, was that a portal he used to teleport us here?" one of them asked.

"Come to think of it, it does seem similar to the portal that lead to Nue's dimension, albeit of a different hue," another Boruto said, holding his chin.

"Wait! Does that mean were in a different dimension!" Boruto exclaimed, looking around, startled.

"Nah! That's doubtful. Everything seems normal here," another clone said.

"So what do we do now? Split up and each search for miles in different directions for Sarada and Shikadai?"

"What! I'm not Dad you know. There's no way we could move too far from each other without you guys dispelling. You must be crazy," the original snapped.

The clone shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Says the guy that's having a discussion with himself," he retorted, coolly.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Both Borutos glared at each other, before another clone intervened.

"Would you two knock it off? Let's get back to the matter at hand."

"Fine," both blonde said.

"I think the best course of action now - just like he said - is to search the surrounding vicinity for any signs of the others. We're not going to put too much of a distance between us though, else we'll all be dispelled. If we don't find anything, then there's no choice but to return to the Leaf and tell Dad all that's happened. As much as I hate having to depend on him, my friends might be in danger and there's not much I can do on my own."

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty then," the original said.

"Let's go."

続け

Numerous red eyes glared at her. All of them belonging to a single man. A pale skinned, bald, shirtless man who was brandishing a sword - her father's, she realized - and was now pointing it at her, a toothless grin on his face.

She realized she couldn't move, her feet felt rooted to the ground even as the man charged, pointing the business end of the sword at her.

Just then, something - _someone_ \- landed right in-between her and the charging man. There was a sound of tearing flesh as that someone was impaled by the sword.

Sarada's eyes widened. She stared at the Uchiha symbol on her saviour's back as droplets of the person's blood were splattered on her face.

Her _pink haired_ saviour turned and gave her a weak smile, blood running down from her mouth.

"Goodbye Sarada."

続け

"MAMA, NOOOO!" Sarada yelled as she woke up with a start. She panted heavily as she sat up and took in her surrounding.

"Only... a dream," she panted, beads of sweat running down her face and body. She was in a little clearing in what she assumed was a forest.

Then she heard a groan as someone sat up, a few meters away from her, no doubt woken by her yell.

"Shikadai!" she said as she scrambled over to him. "You okay?"

"Sarada?"

At first he looked surprised to see her, but then his eyes widened in realisation.

"Where's Boruto?" he asked as he quickly stood up. Then he looked around. "And where _are_ we, anyway?"

"Some sort of forest it seems," she answered him as she also stood. "And I just woke up too. I haven't seen any sign of Boruto."

Shikadai nodded.

"Okay," he said, "We'd better..."

"Someone's coming..." Sarada interrupted, urgently.

Sure enough, there was a sound of rustling leaves as someone made their way through the bushes at the far end of the clearing.

They both got into a fighting stance. Both pulled out a kunai and Sarada subconsciously poured a little bit of chakra into her eyes, ready to activate her sharingan at a moment's notice. Shikadai formed the seal for the shadow possession jutsu as they both waited. They were both ready for anything - well, almost anything.

Three people entered the clearing. Two adults with brown flak jackets and a boy who looked about their age.

"Do you think they're with that masked man," Sarada whispered to Shikadai. When he didn't answer, she turned to look at him.

His eyes were wide and he was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

She turned her attention back to the newcomers, and as they moved closer, she saw the reason for Shikadai's sudden stunned behaviour.

The boy in the middle of the small group had short auburn hair, green eyes with no distinct pupils and was wearing a long sleeved reddish brown body suit.

Oh, and he had a huge gourd on his back and had the kanji for 'love' carved on his forehead.

"No way," Shikadai said, still stunned. He couldn't believe his eyes. "This can't be."

He was truly **shocked.**

休止

 **AN - And that was chapter two guys. How was it? Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **And on that note, I'd like to thank DLazyMan, NaruHinaF, pja2, Uchiha Sarada, alcya, MikiLovesShikaTema and that one Guest for reviewing chapter one. They were my main motivation for writing this chapter. And regarding alcya's observation; I went back and corrected the one typo that may have caused the confusion. Hopefully it clears things up a little for you.**

 **And in case some of you don't know, Shukuba Town is where Sasuke reunited with Itachi when he and Kisame tried to kidnap Naruto. Oh, and just in case someone misunderstands that part with Naruto and the others glowing, I'm going to make it clear now; Naruto is NOT glowing due to Nine Tails Mode (he doesn't have that yet, remember).**

 **Also, that man that was in Sarada's dream. I purposely kept his description as vague as possible. Let's see who amongst you guys recognised him.**

 **D** **id you know (Boruto Databook Spoiler** **)** **:**

 **That Moegi's surname is Kazamatsuri and that she now possesses WOOD RELEASE.**

 **Well, that's all from me. Again, please don't forget to review and favourite this story and please forgive any errors or typos.**

 **Bye!**

 **Straight Path.**

 **Word Count: 4770**

 **Chapter completed: 5th December, 2017**

 **Chapter uploaded: 6th December, 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three - Dawn**

 **AN - I had honestly wanted to release this chapter sooner, but life got in the way so...**

 **Anyways, it's here now so enjoy!**

Boruto sighed, kicking a stone, as he walked down the path that led to the Leaf village. He would have been running, had he not totally exhausted himself searching all over the place for his friends. By the time they had convinced themselves that Sarada and Shikadai were nowhere to be found in that area, both he and his clones had become extremely tired, and the minute he dispelled them, some of their exhaustion was transferred to him.

 _That's the downside of using clones to help search everywhere for hours, I guess._

 _And what's up with this road? Not a single road sign or milestone in sight. Am I even getting_ _any closer to Konoha? I don't even recognise this path at all. I mean sure, I don't leave the village that much but still..._

His face lit up when a spotted a small wooden building in the distance. As he approached the building, he saw that it was a small dango shop.

 _A dango shop by the roadside in the middle of nowhere? Good. That means people pass by here quite often so I must be on the right track,_ he thought as he got closer to the little shop.

Just then, someone came out of the shop, backpack strapped to back.

It was a young girl wearing a pink qipao-style blouse and dark green pants. The blouse had yellow fastening buttons running down the middle.

She must have heard him approaching for she turned her head towards him just then and Boruto saw something that immediately got his hopes up; she was wearing a Leaf forehead protector around her head.

She stared at him for a second before speaking, a look of astonishment on her face.

"Naruto?" she surprisingly said.

Boruto raised an eyebrow even as he got close enough to fully take in her appearance. She had brown eyes and brown hair which she wore in two Chinese-style buns on her head. She also had two scrolls which she carried in a holster around her waist.

 _Naruto? Why'd she call me Naruto? How on earth can she confuse a kid with a fully grown man? Or maybe, it's someone she knows that's got the same name._

With how popular his dad was, it wouldn't surprise him if some parents go as far as naming their kids after him.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong guy!" he informed her, hands in pockets.

"Oh? You're right, now that I take a good look at you," she said. Then she pointed at his forehead. "You're a Leaf genin too, huh. Are you on your way back to the village from a solo mission too?"

"Well I did go out for a mission, but I wasn't alone. My team and I got attacked and... well, some weird things happened and I'm all alone now."

Boruto felt that there was no need to tell this stranger everything that had gone down with them.

"I wanna get back to the village as quickly as possible and get some help."

"Oh, you'd better hurry back then. I'm done with my mission so why don't we go together?"

There was nothing Boruto would have liked better. Having someone who actually knew the way back to the village would be great. Not that he didn't trust the old man's directive or anything, it was just that if, paraventure the path _does_ fork, then it would be nice to have someone with him who knew the right way.

So he continued on the path together with the girl who, though a bit taller than him, didn't seem to be much older than he was.

 _Hmm. I can't place my finger on it but, I feel like I've seen this person before. But where? I'm positive she isn't one of my classmates, so she might be from one of the other classes that graduated before us,_ Boruto mused to himself as they started to run slowly. For some reason, an image of kunai stacked on shelves flashed through his mind just then.

 _Or maybe that's not it, maybe it was somewhere else that we met._

 _Oh well, it doesn't matter. What matters now is getting back to the village and getting help. Mitsuki and the others might have gotten there first - hopefully, assuming they're okay - and reported that three of us are missing, but I'm the only one that can describe what happened to us after the masked jerk cast his jutsu on us. Shikadai's dad or even uncle Sasuke might have an idea as to what happened to us and what exactly that place was that Shikadai, Sarada and I were dragged into._

He wondered if his best friend and his teammate had also gotten out safely.

Sarada, Shikadai. Where are you guys? You better both be okay.

続け

As they ran, she side eyed her companion suspiciously. Who was he? Was he really a Leaf genin too?

He might be an imposter who was trying to infiltrate the Leaf by disguising himself as Naruto.

Then again, that last part didn't sound right since he _did_ just deny being Naruto when she called him that.

 _Maybe he's some relative of Naruto's then._

She didn't really know that much about the loud, boisterous blonde who beat her stoic teammate in the third stage of the Chunin Exams - and thankfully knocked some sense into him - but she was fairly certain the kid was an orphan who lived all by himself.

Still, the possibility of him having some distant relative can't be ruled out.

Anyway, if this person was really a threat to the village, then she'd put an end to him right there and then. The Leaf hasn't fully recovered from the Sound and Sand's 'Konoha Crush' and the loss of Lord third, so there was no way she was going to let anyone rub salt to its wounds. She would bring down any threat to her village, even if that meant giving her life - that's why she offered to accompany this Naruto lookalike. She was a proud kunoichi of the Leaf after all.

 _Now, if I can just think of a way to find out whether he's an enemy or not without arousing suspicion._

She thought for a moment. If he really was an enemy, then he might try to silence her the moment he realized she was suspicious. Then, she got an idea.

She turned to him and spoke.

"Say," she said, drawing his attention."Why do the old leaves fall?"

This might have seemed like a pretty strange and random question to some, but Boruto simply nodded before speaking.

"The old leaves. The old leaves. The old leaves fall to leave room for the new leaves to bud, to serve as nourishment for the old tree from which the new leaves bud. The old leaves die to ensure the new leaves are not blocked from the sunlight that will aid their growth after they bud. That is why the old leaves fall," Boruto recited.

She inwardly heaved a sigh of relief.

 _Thank goodness, he's not an enemy. He recited it correctly, word for word. Well that's a relief, it seems like I won't have to attack him after all. He does seem like a nice enough guy._

It wasn't really the poem itself that mattered (it wasn't even that anapestic at all, some irked poet might tell you), but the words it contained and the order by which they were arranged.

Had he made a single mistake or substituted a single word with a synonym or paraphrased, she would have attacked him instantly. That code was one every academy student was taught before they were taught the transformation jutsu, just in case an enemy uses said justu to transform into a comrade. For non sensor-type ninja, it was meant to be a basic,quick and simple way to distinguish between friend and foe. Back then, they would be forced to each recite it to one of the senseis - privately - everyday before and after lessons for WEEKS so that even total knuckleheads would know it by heart.

 _If he could recite it so blithely, then he_ must _be from Konoha. I think I'll trust him then._

Still, she kept her gaurd up. One could never be too careful.

Meanwhile, Boruto was having thoughts of his own.

 _What's with this girl, asking me to recite that old poem. Good thing I memorized it that time - when I saw it in that old book I'd met Sarada reading in the library when Aunt Sakura sent me to fetch her - not that I see the point though. Maybe she's a bookworm like Sarada and is just trying to show off her knowledge. Who exactly is she anyway?_

"So uh, who are you exactly?" he decided to enquire. "I'm Boruto by the way."

The girl smiled at him.

"Pleased to meet you Boruto," she said.

"You can call me Tenten."

続け

"Who are you?" Shikadai demanded, quite uncharacteristically, as the newcomers approached. They halted a short distance away when they came near the two genin.

Asides from the redhead, there were two other shinobi, in brown flak jackets, flanking his sides. One had black eyes, a turban wrapped around his head and the _Sand_ forehead protector tied around his head. The other had cheek length black hair. He too had black eyes and a forehead protector on his forehead.

"Well? Answer my question," Shikadai said glaring at the redhead in the middle.

"You know, it's usually considered polite to give your name first before asking someone else's," the man wearing the turban told him solemnly.

Shikadai clutched his kunai tighter.

This was NOT what he had been expecting.

A bunch of rouge-nin, lead by the masked man, ambushing them? - sure.

Waking up all tied up and gagged in some old crook's hideout? - why not?

Shino sensei and the other teachers from the Academy, or even his old man and the Seventh, popping out of nowhere and then revealing that this was all just a big scheme to test their level of alertness on missions, and then proceeding to scold them about how very easily they had let their guards down while on a mission? - not improbable.

But THIS, Shikadai had not been expecting.

He shot Sarada a look that said, _Genjustu?_

She nodded, also returning a look; _most probably Genjutsu._

They both formed a ram seal and closed their eyes to concentrate - risky a move as it was.

Fortunately, the new comers seemed content to just stand there and watch them.

"Release!" they both said.

A beat.

"Do they think they're trapped in some sort of genjustu or something?" they heard someone say.

Slowly, they both opened their eyes. Nothing had changed. The tall trees that surrounded them were still there, the squirrels and other small animals of the forest were all still going about their own business and... the redhead was still standing right in front of them.

He seemed to have had enough of their display now though, for he then opened his mouth and spoke.

"Why are you blocking our path? The Sand and the Leaf are allies, are we not?" he said.

"You _are_ Leaf ninja, aren't you?" he then added, eyeing Sarada's forehead.

"We are," she replied, "And who might you be?"

The two adults in brown flak jackets looked surprised at her question, but the redhead simply crossed his arms.

"They call me Gaara of the desert," he said simply. "Now if you don't mind, my comrades and I have a village to return to."

He started moving closer to the two, before adding," Feel free to try and stop us."

The three Sand shinobi walked passed Sarada and Shikadai, before exiting the clearing in the opposite direction from which they had entered.

続け

When Gaara had pressed through the bushes that lead to the clearing they'd have to cross to make a short cut to Suna, he hadn't expected to see two kids that looked about his age - both clutching kunai - standing in-between them and the other end of the clearing where their path lay.

 _More assassins, so soon?_ he had thought.

Not that it really mattered. One motion with his hand and the both of them would have been buried in his Sand Coffin - and that would have been the end of them. Except, ever since his fight with, and subsequent reformation by Naruto Uzumaki he has actively tried killing as few people as possible.

And as he and his comrades moved closer, one of the two had demanded to know who they were.

 _Not assassins then?_ he had thought. He had then noticed the Leaf forehead protector one of them was wearing around her head. That meant that they were from the Leaf, genin perhaps. They might even be friends of Naruto's. There was no way Gaara would kill the comrades of the person who opened his eyes and showed him a clear path to follow.

Then the two had formed a hand sign and Gaara had instantly started shifting the Sand inside his gourd, ready to counter any attack.

But then, both of them had closed their eyes - _how foolish_ \- and had shouted 'Release'.

How strange. Did they think that they were trapped in some sort of genjutsu?

Korobi had voiced his thoughts soon after.

If they thought that they were in a genjutsu, then that meant that they hadn't, in fact, been lying in wait to attack them. So Gaara had decided to simply walk pass them and continue on his way. Had they attacked his comrades or himself, then Gaara would have retaliated in kind. But they had just stood there, with perplexed expressions on their faces, and let him, Korobi and Yoaki pass.

Now, as he and his comrades walked out of the clearing and into the forest again, Gaara turned his head and his eyes narrowed as he glanced back at the two oddballs.

They too had turned and were watching them - no, specifically him, it seems - leave, still looking quite perturbed.

 _I'm quite sure I've never met these two before, so why do they seem so familiar? Especially the one with the pony tail._ He thought.

 _Hmm. Very strange indeed._

続け

Snap!

Thus another pen broke between the mighty fingers of the Seventh Hokage.

"You need to calm down Naruto," Shikamaru told him. "That's the seventh pen you've broken so far."

"How do you expect me to be calm, Shikamaru. Our kids have disappeared and it's all my fault," Naruto retorted, hanging his head and holding his forehead with one hand.

When the ANBU agent he had assigned to watch over the children from the shadows had reported to him what had happened, Naruto had practically flown across the room, from his desk, and had landed at the open doorway. He had then ordered the ANBU to lead him to the sight of the attack and had even given the man a fraction of the Nine tails' chakra to augument his speed when he - Naruto - had deemed him too slow.

When they had arrived on the scene, there was nothing to be found except the faded markings of the sealing formula which, according to the ANBU, had been used to make his son and two of his friends vanish. Surprisingly though, the markings had yet to completely disappear - as though it takes some time for them to fade completely.

Naruto had been devastated. His son had just vanished, just like that. And they hadn't even been on the best of terms. And now he might never even get to..., no, he would find his son - and Sarada and Shikadai too - no matter what, even if they had to turn the entire Land of Fire upside down. That, he promised. And he never went back on his word.

"Cause that's my ninja way," he had said, as he stared at his prosthetic arm.

He had then proceeded to create a thousand clones and together they searched high and low for the kids, leaving no stone unturned, for hours, to no avail - even when all of them had used Sage Mode together, they still hadn't been able to sense them.

And he would have kept on searching for days even, had Shikamaru not sent _Kakashi_ who had then given him a 'the village need their Hokage' speech and convinced him to return to the village and leave the search to the ANBU and the other shinobi.

And now here he was, sitting at his new desk (Sakura had accidentally destroyed the old one when she and Temari had practically stormed into his office and had DEMANDED to know what had happened to their children), helplessly waiting for the search parties to report any news regarding the kids.

Naruto hated the feeling of helplessness. To know that you had so much power and yet you couldn't do a thing.

Shikamaru folded his arms and sighed.

"Look, I know you're worried about your son, I'm worried about mine too. But we have to keep calm so that we can think clearly and logically. And we should also have faith that they can take care of themselves, wherever they are, long enough for us to find them. After all, it's a parent's duty to have faith in their child, is it not?"

Shikamaru gave Naruto a few seconds to take this in.

"Well?" he then enquired.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

"Your right," he said as he let go of his forehead and slowly raised his head. "I worry too much because I think they're just kids that might make reckless decisions that might put them in danger, but I guess that's not being fair to them. _Not all of them at least._ Pervy Sage, Granny, Mom and Dad. They all had faith in me back then so... I will have faith in the next generation too."

He then gave his advisor a gentle smile.

"Thanks Shikamaru."

"Anytime," the Nara clan head replied. "So anyway, while the search parties are at it, let's also do our bit here."

He paused as he pulled out a photograph from his pocket.

"About the seal that was used to - most likely - teleport Shikadai and the others away," he said as he placed it on the Hokage's desk for Naruto to see. "Do you, by any chance, recognise it? I know you've taken an interest in your clan's history and sealing techniques ever since the moon incident, so you might have come across a seal that at least resembles this one."

Naruto took the photo and considered it. It was a photograph - taken by the ANBU - of the yet-to-fade seal he had seen on the ground at the site where Boruto and his friends had disappeared. Back then he had been too preoccupied with finding the missing genin to spare the seal more than a glance, even though it had had quite a large radius.

"I don't recognise it," he told Shikamaru.

"I thought as much," Shikamaru replied. "That's why I sent a copy of this photograph to every trustworthy Shinobi in the Leaf that has extensive knowledge in _fuinjutsu_ , including Tenten and the Sixth."

Naruto nodded.

"So, did any of them know anything about it?"

"None, except the Sixth. He said that he may have seen it somewhere before but he wasn't sure where exactly. He told me that he'd do a bit of digging up and contact me if he found anything."

"Good," Naruto nodded again. "Have some ANBU covertly gaurd that seal. It seems to be slowly fading, but you never know. The culprit might return to the crime scene. Tell them to be careful though. Should he or she return, they should capture him, but they should proceed with extreme caution."

"Yes sir," said Shikamaru.

 _Good, he's finally acting like the Hokage again._

"Way ahead of you though sir, I've already ordered the ANBU to gaurd the place," he then told the whiskered Hokage dryly.

"O-oh, I see," Naruto sweatdropped. "Good."

"So um, in the event that Kakashi sensei doesn't find anything of interest, what do we do then?" Naruto enquired.

"Well naturally, we'll seek for outside help. The other nations of the Great Five also have old masters of fuinjutsu, few as they are. We can send a photo or a miniture copy of the seal in a giant scroll and ask them if they recognise it," Shikamaru replied. "I've already ordered for someone to go over to the crime scene with a giant scroll and paint an exact copy of the seal before it completely disappears. Of course, we won't tell just any kage exactly _why_ we want the seal transcribed, except those who are directly concerned with this matter - like Gaara, for example.

 _Pretty sure Temari's already filled him in anywa_ y.

"Right. So does asking a certain serpant count as seeking for 'outside help'?" Naruto asked, almost sheepishly.

"Wait, you don't mean..."

Naruto nodded.

"You can't be serious. Naruto, I don't trust that man any further than I can throw him."

Naruto leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms before speaking.

"It remains a fact though, that Orochimaru has vast knowledge of a variety of _jutsu, fuinjutsu_ being one of them. And I'll be right here when he comes so there's nothing to worry about... "

"Yeah, except you're a cinnamon roll," Shikamaru chipped in.

Naruto ignored him and continued.

"The lives of our kids are at stake here, so we can't afford to be picky. And if there's anyone that has a chance of knowing what kind of justu was used to kidnap them, it's Orochimaru. And besides, Sasuke will be back from the Land of Wind tomorrow so can I assure you the old snake will be on his best behaviour."

"Hmm. I suppose you're right," Shikamaru said, still a bit sceptical.

Sasuke did know how to handle his old master best. The Uchiha patriarch had gone to the Land of Wind to explore some of its old temples for any clues regarding Kaguya's scroll - or more specifically the strange script it was written in. He had not yet been informed about the disappearance of his daughter, and Shikamaru certainly did NOT want to be anywhere near the Hokage's when Naruto breaks the news to him. He had had quite enough of emotionally crippled Uchiha.

"Alright then, fine. But he'll only be the last resort," he told the Hokage.

It wasn't that Shikamaru thought Orochimaru would try anything funny, not when monstrosities like Naruto and Sasuke were in the village. No, it was just that he didn't want the Sannin getting his fangs on a potentially powerful and dangerous jutsu, should it turn out to be that.

The fact that thousands of Naruto clones using Sage Mode couldn't detect the kids' presence at all, certainly indicated that the seal used was at least powerful enough to teleport them very far away - far enough to escape Sage Mode's range. That was definitely worrying.

"Sure, of course," Naruto agreed.

"REPORTING, SIR."

An ANBU operative materialised in the of centre the office, kneeling.

Neither Naruto nor Shikamaru so much as flinched.

"Go ahead," Naruto told the Black Ops agent as he straightened himself on his seat.

"Yes sir! Search operations still ongoing. We have yet to find any trace of either the assailant or the victims."

"Oh,... I see," Naruto said disappointed.

"However," the ANBU continued. "We have found something you might find quite interesting."

続け

"Well? Do you see anything?"

Sarada deactivated her sharingan.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. Either this is a highly elaborate genjutsu, one that even the sharingan can't see through - which I doubt - or... it's something else," she told her former classmate, gravely.

It didn't take two of the smartest people in their class too long to figure out what that 'something' might be.

 _This is gonna be a major drag, I just know it,_ Shikadai thought to himself.

They were still in the clearing they'd woken up in earlier.

"If what, I'm sure, both of us are thinking is true, then I sure am glad you didn't activate your sharingan earlier," Shikadai said.

"It would have been really problematic if any of those Sand ninja had seen it."

"Alright then," Shikadai said, as he then started unzipping his cream coloured jacket."

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing?" Sarada stuttered.

Shikadai ignored her as he then proceeded to take off the jacket - it wasn't really a big deal since he always wore a white shirt underneath - turned it inside out, then wore it again.

"Good, this way the Nara clan symbol on the back won't be visible," he said, as he zipped up the jacket again.

 _I guess I should be thanking Mom for insisting that I wear this jacket instead of the other one. Back then, I had thought she was just being really troublesome._

He then put his forehead protector, which he had removed earlier, into his backpack.

 _So he was wearing a reversible jacket all along._ Sarada sweatdropped.

The 'inside' of his jacket was no different from the 'outside', except that it was light green instead of cream coloured and he now didn't have the Nara clan symbol on his back.

"It's not improbable that we might run into some Leaf ninja who are well acquainted with the Nara clan while we're here. I don't want to have to explain why I have the clan symbol on my back when they don't recognise me," Shikadai now explained. "As troublesome as that would be though, its nothing compared to what might happen if anyone here were to find out that you're actually an Uchiha."

Sarada nodded. She agreed with him that they needed to conceal their identities. His reasoning was sound. For some reason unknown to her, her father was supposed to be the only Uchiha left in this time - that is, of course, if their suspicions about where, or rather, _when,_ they currently were was correct - so it would be VERY awkward if someone were to find out she was an Uchiha.

Thankfully, her backpack had been obscuring the Uchiha clan symbol on her back when the three Sand-nin had passed through the clearing. But what would happen if they were to perhaps meet someone she knew personally? Like..., like...

"We've gotta find Boruto and figure a way to get back home ASAP!" she told Shikadai.

"Easier said than done though," he replied. "Here's hoping Boruto landed somewhere around here too."

 _Fat chance though. Pretty sure he would have yelled the place down, looking for us, by now if that was the case._

"Well he's clearly not in this little clearing, so let's search the surrounding perimeter of forest. We'd better not split up though. That masked individual might be lying somewhere, just waiting to pounce on us. Let's proceed with caution," Sarada said.

"Right," said Shikadai.

"Let's go."

続け

Boruto's eyes widened in shock as he stared up at something yonder.

 _W-what's going on here..._

He had been elated when he had first sighted the gates of the hidden Leaf as they had approached the village.

He had longed to just run right into the village and barge into his Dad's office to get help. But he had been simply too exhausted, and his companion probably wouldn't have liked it if he had just run ahead of her - not that he could have. So he had simply chosen to increase his pace a little.

When they had entered the village however, Boruto had began to feel as though something was off.

 _Was that bench always there?_ he had wondered.

Strange. He hadn't been sure why he had never noticed it before. And it hadn't been just the bench either. The buildings had seemed different too. They looked a bit old and most looked like they seriously required a new paint job.

Then he had looked up at the mountain where the Great Hokage Stone Faces watched over the village, and that was when he had gotten the shock of his life.

The skyscrapers on top of the mountain had completely disappeared! In fact it looked like they had never even been there in first place. But more importantly, something else was missing, a couple of somethings in fact.

Boruto blinked.

Then he blinked again.

He wondered if he had lost his ability to count all of a sudden.

 _One... Two... Three... Four..._

No. No matter how you looked at it, there was NOT supposed to be only four faces on the Hokage Mountain.

And how can solid buildings just up and disappear in the course of some hours?

He was broken from his trance by a hand placed on his shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?" his brown haired companion asked.

Boruto turned to look at her.

 _Now that I think of it, this person... she said her name was Tenten didn't she? That's the same name as Ms. Tenten's from the weapon shop. And they do resemble each other. Like, a LOT._

At that time, when she had told him her name, he had simply shrugged it off as just a coincidence or perhaps, he thought, the two were related somehow.

But now? Now his mind began to place the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle together.

 _Wait a second, when we first met she called me 'Naruto', didn't she_.

And that was when it **dawn** ed on him.

 **休止**

 **AN - Phew! And that was chapter three. Hope you guys liked it, and as always, please forgive any errors, typos or mistakes and please don't forget to leave a review. That's what motivates me to write more.**

 **Boruto NNGs Episode 38 spoiler:**

 **Has anyone watched this week's episode? I must say, all the twelve main characters of Boruto's classroom were teamed up just as expected. And a new team seven huh? That's actually kinda cool, I think.**

 **Did you know:**

 **Both the oldest member of the rookie nine as well as the youngest are on the same team.**

 **The Rookie Nine from oldest to youngest are as follows:**

 **-Shino (January 23)** _Oldest._

 **-Sakura (March 28)** _Sarada was born in March too!_

 **-Choji (May 1)**

 **-Kiba (July 7)** _Yeah, you probably just_ let _Shino come first._

 **-Sasuke (July 23)** _Sorry Sauce, can't be the 'top' at everything_ **.**

 **-Shikamaru (September 22)**

 **-Ino (September 23)** _Just a day after Shikamaru, wow!_

 **-Naruto (October 10)**

 **-Hinata (December 27)** _Youngest._

 **Well what do you know, looks like Shikamaru's not the only one that married himself an older woman.**

 **Oh, and that part about Tenten being good at fuinjutsu isn't really something I just made up. It was stated in the Konoha Shinden novel that, as an adult, Tenten was a kunoichi who excelled at space-time ninjutsu, which is close. Although the part about Naruto taking an interest in his clans's history and jutsu was all just me,** _ **laughs sheepishly.**_

 _ **No, Boruto arrived only a few hours before Sarada and Shikadai, ayingChan. Some of your other questions have been answered in this chapter and the rest will be answered in subsequent chapters. And no, it's nothing annoying when you ask questions, I love it in fact.**_

 _ **May525 and Uchiha Sarada guessed the answer to my previous question correctly. You guys are very observant.**_

 _ **This story basically takes place after the Konoha crush but before the land of tea mission, Guest, Sasuke abandoned the village right after that mission. If you haven't watched Naruto Shippuden Episode 182 before reading chapter two, then go watch it, you'll probably understand better.**_

 _ **Here's your update, SSK005. And there actually IS a reason why Shikadai came back with them and not Mitsuki. That's all I can say right now. Guess you'll have to just follow the story and see.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your kind reviews.**_

 **Word Count: 4952**

 **Chapter Completed: 21st December 2017**

 **Chapter Published: 23rd December 2017**

 **Well, methinks that be all. Again, please don't forget to review.**

 **Bye!**

 **Straight Path.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four -Time**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto does. Neither do I own Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi and Mikio Ikemoto.**

 **AN - It's been a while, I know. That's why I made this chapter extra long. Enjoy!**

"Ah, man. This sucks," Kotetsu complained as he sat down in his usual place by the far right of the village gates.

"Why are we always the ones that get handed the most boring jobs in the village?"

"What? You're already complaining? We just took over the shift," Izumo, his partner and best friend, chided.

"And thus begins another long, dull and uneventful twelve hours shift," he retorted, flippantly. "These days it's either guarding the village gates, running around doing errands for the Fifth or retrieving her office chair, which she _accidentally_ throws out the window during one of her fits of rage. We've been reduced to nothing more than the Hokage's glorified errand boys. We're CHUNIN, for crying out loud, not some genin fresh out of the Academy. We could be out chasing bandits or being escorts for some important daimyo or daimyo' s relative or even hunting down that new terrorist organisation - the one we were briefed about in the last Chunin Meeting - 'Akatsuki', I think the name was."

Izumo gave a heavy sigh before speaking.

"Good grief. You just love complaining don'cha. I know the jobs we've been getting recently haven't really been much to write home about, but you should take pride in the fact that you're actually doing _something_ for the village. I admit, I don't like any of these boring jobs either, but it's not like complaining is gonna be of any help. And besides, there are a lot of duller jobs we _could've_ been assigned to."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Kotetsu said as he rested his chin on the desk in front of him.

Just then two figures walked in through the gates.

"Huh, who are they?" Kotetsu asked, sitting up straight as he watched the two in the distance, gradually moving away from the gates and towards the village.

Izumo placed a hand on his chin.

"Let's see. It's that girl from Guy's team, one of the kids we messed with during the first stage of the Chunin Exams, ...Tenten, I think her name was. And the other one's that fox kid that beat the Hyuuga prodigy in the third stage - Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah you're right. But the boy looks different," Kotetsu said, as he flipped through the book - a register - which he had brought out from the locker underneath the desk.

"That's him alright. Even from here I can make out the whisker markings on his cheeks," Izumo told him before his face grew a little dark. "And I only know of one nine tailed fox."

Then his expression returned to normal.

"He's probably just trying out a new look. No doubt he's trying to look cooler after his recent accomplishment at the Exams. Kids, these days. One little victory and it quickly gets to their heads."

"Right here, I found them," Kotetsu announced.

Izumo glanced over at the book his friend was holding.

"'Tenten'," Kotetsu began, "She left the village yesterday at seventeen hundred hours."

He crossed out the name and then turned to the next page.

"And 'Naruto Uzumaki', he also went out yesterday, but at zero seven forty-five hours, that's in the morning. Why are these two returning together then?"

"Aren't 'Sakura Haruno' and 'Sasuke Uchiha' his teammates," Izumo enquired as he placed a finger on each of their names. "They're Kakashi's squad aren't they? All four of them were checked out at the same time, so why is he the only one from that team that's returning?"

"Perhaps, even though they went out at the same time, they each had seperate missions," Kotetsu speculated, as he watched the two genin disappear into the village. "That Tenten girl might have been sent to back up the Naruto kid on his mission. They finished their mission quicker than the others hence they've returned earlier. Whether the mission was a success or failure though, remains to be seen."

Izumo nodded.

"Well, it's not really any of our business what mission they went out for but still, we could ask Kakashi when he gets back."

続け

"However, we _have_ found something you might find quite interesting."

"And what might that be?" Naruto asked eagerly. He tried to hide the impatient tone in his voice.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru stared at the tiger masked ANBU agent expectantly, hopes raised.

The Black Ops operative nodded, still kneeling.

"Well sir, as you know, there are five paths that lead to Tsuchi-ku one of which was taken by the victims. We of the ANBU were ordered to search two of those paths, as well the one that was actually taken by the victims. We were also charged with guarding the crime scene itself. The police force are handling investigation of the other two paths and are searching them for any clues on the victims' whereabouts."

 _Speaking of the police force, Sai's been called in to help Kiba and the others with the investigation. He should be along with a progress report any minute now_ , Shikamaru thought as he glanced at the time displayed on the Hokage's laptop.

"And? What did you find?" Naruto pressed.

"This, sir," the ANBU said, as he stood up and pulled something out of his weapons pouch. He then walked over to the Hokage's desk and placed the item - items actually - on top for the Hokage to see.

Shikamaru eyed the objects curiously. His then eyes widened in surprise.

"This is..."

The masked agent had dropped two photographs on the desk - coincidentally near the one he - Shikamaru - had handed Naruto earlier, which he had dropped there after he had examined it.

The ANBU agent nodded.

"It is just as you see, sir. We've found the exact same type of seal at specific locations on each of the other two paths we searched. That makes three seals."

"That's weird," said Shikamaru, while Naruto folded his arms and scrunched up his face, donning a contemplative expression.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door.

"That should be Sai," Shikamaru said, the same time Naruto said, "Come in."

The door opened and, sure enough, in walked Sai Yamanaka.

"Pardon my intrusion," he said, "I know there's still about fifteen minutes before it's time for my report on the search operation, but my men and I have found something that I thought you'd want to see."

As he reached the Hokage's desk he also pulled out two photographs and made to place them on the desk, when he noticed the three photographs that were already on the desk.

He blinked.

"Huh, looks like someone beat me to it," he commented. He then opted to hand Naruto the photos instead.

"What! No way! You found identical seals to the one on the crime scene too?" Naruto exclaimed. "Where were these taken?"

"Routes A and D. That's where the police force was assigned. Wait. Don't tell me the ANBU also found the same type of seal on both routes C and E," said Sai, pointing at the photographs on the table and turning to look at the Black Ops operative, who was still in the room, questioningly.

"Affirmative, sir," the man confirmed.

"Five identical seals, each on one of the five paths that lead to one location - Tsuchi-ku. This cannot be a coincidence. There has to some plausible explanation for this," Shikamaru pondered as he gently stroked his beard. "But what?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," Sai told him.

Meanwhile, Naruto placed the two pictures he was holding, on the desk. He then took the other three photographs and proceeded to line up all five in front of him.

Five identical seals, found on five different paths. It's gotta have some meaning.

 _Wait a second_ , Naruto thought as he noticed something. _The seals. Some appear more faded than others. Why?_

His eyes then widened as he realized something.

 _Hold on. Could this be..._

"When were these pictures taken?" he asked, directing the question at the ANBU agent.

"Just about an hour ago," the man told him.

"I meant what time. Can you remember the exact time these two photographs were taken?" Naruto clarified, tapping the two photographs that had been brought in by the ANBU, one with his index and the other with his middle finger, simultaneously.

"Negative, sir," the man replied.

Naruto then turned to Sai.

"What about you Sai?" he inquired.

"Well I do know it was about thirty minutes ago - the exact time though, I can't say."

"I see... Alright then. There's something I'd like the both of you to do for me."

Naruto paused for a few seconds and the two men waited patiently for him to continue.

"It's now two thirty-eight pm," he then continued, glancing at his laptop. "It takes about twenty minutes to run all the way to the crime scene for an average ninja. I want both of you to get some of your men and go to the location of each seal on routes A to E and then retake a photo of all five seals, only this time you're all going to do it at the exact same time - say three pm on the dot, for example, You guys decide on the exact time between yourselves, but you better hurry before the seals fade completely."

"Right."

"Yes sir!"

The ANBU operative's body stiffened - arms by his sides - in a salute and then, he formed a seal and with a swirl of leaves, he disappeared.

"He could have just used the door. Tch, ANBU and their flashy exits," Shikamaru muttered to himself as he stared at the mess on the floor that was the foliage left behind by the ANBU agent. "I, certainly, am not gonna be the one to clean that up."

"So why exactly do you want us to retake the photos?" Sai asked the Hokage.

"Well, I just thought of something and I wanted to confirm it. Don't ask me what just yet, though. It's still just a speculation, ya know. I wanna get some concrete proof before I explain it to you guys."

"Okay then, that's fine."

Sai considered his two friends. He couldn't imagine the pain they were both going through right now. Sai knew that had it been him in their place, and Inojin was the one that was kidnapped, he would have been crushed. Simply devastated by the thought of never seeing him again. Then he would have been angry. Angry that anyone would dare to steal his son from him. He probably would have chased after him to the ends of the earth too.

Naruto and Shikamaru must be feeling that way too, he thought. But being the leaders of the village, they couldn't just act the way they wanted.

That's why, he would not rest until the three children were found. Sai cared about all the children of the Leaf but these three, they were special.

Boruto and Sarada were the children of the first people he had forged a bond with since his brother, and Shikadai? Well he was basically a nephew to him.

 _That's why..., no matter what I'm gonna..._

He clenched his fists as he was filled with determination. Then he unclenched them.

"Although I'm a bit surprised," he said to Naruto, feigning astonishment. "You thought of something even Shikamaru couldn't? Wow, so you _do_ have a brain up there after all. It seems you can be quite the capable adult sometimes."

This was all said in jest of course. Sai was perfectly away that despite the man's childlike mannerism and behaviour sometimes, the man had grown into a very responsible adult, capable of calmly analysing and assessing situations sometimes and very dependable when push came to shove - a far cry from the brash and touchy boy he'd been when they first met. He was just trying to put his leg a little. And, as expected, the man took the bait.

"Um, you do realise I'm your boss right?" Naruto let him know, facetiously. "You best put a sock in it or it's gonna be the cooler for you. Believe it!"

Sai smiled his signature fake smile.

"Did you get that line from one of those old Princess Gale movies you used to like back in the day?"

His smile then became a genuine one when Naruto flushed.

He then turned and started leaving. He stopped three steps later though and turned to address his friends.

"Naruto, Shikamaru. Don't you worry. I'll do everything in my power, we'll use any means necessary to find them," he said.

Then, sotto voce, he added, "I promise."

And with that, he left the office to complete his assignment.

続け

 _Okay, she's distracted. I better make a run for it now,_ Boruto thought as he considered the loud, ponytailed, blonde girl, clad in purple - who had her back to him as she talked to her mother. He was equal parts wary and weary.

He turned slowly and began to tiptoe away. He hadn't even moved two steps though, when a familiar sensation washed over him as his body stiffened and refused to move.

Boruto knew he had been caught by a technique he knew all too well. After all, his father's bearded adviser had used it a couple of times on him, when he was younger; he would use it to catch him whenever he decided to play a prank so as to force his dad to play 'tag' or 'hide and seek' with him. Not to mention, it was his best friend's favourite jutsu.

 _Not_ this _freakin' pain-in-the-neck of a jutsu again_.

"Look buddy, I've got nothing against you, but it's gonna be a major drag for us if she turns and finds you gone," his captor told him.

Boruto sighed.

 _Great. So much for_ _ **bolt**_ _ing while she's distracted. And when exactly did_ he _even get here anyway?_

Earlier, when he and Tenten had entered the village and he had realised where - or rather, _when_ \- he was, after his mind had connected all the dots, ...he had gotten the shock of his life! And Boruto had thought that there was nothing that could shock him anymore. Not after he had found out that his mom was the 'Legendary Queen of Gluttony', at Ichiraku Ramen, who had a record of FORTY SIX bowls. Even the head of the Akimichi clan (or 'Aki _munchi_ ' clan as his old man so fittingly nicknamed them), his heir and his predecessor couldn't gulped down that many bowls (and those guys were nothing short of professional EATING MACHINES. Or so he thought). Boruto himself could barely manage _three_ bowls of the stuff. So of course, it was quite natural for the poor boy, who had grown up thinking his mom was the most graceful and dignified person in the world, to believe he had become immune to surprises from then on.

But he HAD gotten a bigger shock today.

Tenten, who had noticed him fall behind, and had turned to find him gaping at the Hokage Mountain, had strided back to him and had then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"F-fine! I'm just great," he had answered, when she enquired whether he was okay.

Oh man, if this is where I think it is then..., then..., I really shouldn't be in contact with people I know.

"A-Actually, I gotta go find my sensei and fill him in on my mission and also... inform him about my teammates, s-so that we can report to the Hokage together," Boruto had then given a lame excuse to, well, excuse himself.

"You just go report your mission to the Hokage, I'll be right there once I find my sensei."

He had then turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Tenten had called after him.

But Boruto hadn't waited. No, he had then, in fact, increased his pace. Faster and faster he had strided until he was running - despite his earlier exhaustion - down the more or less abandoned street that was adjacent to the one they had been taking.

 _Just what on earth is going on here? How can this be?_ he had thought. _That masked man. So that's what he did to us. He sent us back to the... hold on a second. This might just be some sort of genjutsu that I'm trapped in._

He had then brought his hands together in a seal as he approached a corner.

"Release!"

Nothing had happened.

 _So, not an illusion then. Great!_ he had then thought, still running. _Well this is one fine mess I'm in. I sure hope Ms. Tenten's not giving chase though._

He had then turned his head to look over his shoulder and check, just as he had been about to round the corner.

And just like any other klutz who rounds a corner without looking, he had crashed into someone, who then knocked against another someone, who had then bumped into yet another someone, and they had all fallen to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Boruto had heard a smashing sound, as whatever objects his unfortunate victims had been holding had hit the ground.

"Ow! So sorry...," he had begun to apologise as he raised his head to see his victims. His eyes had then widened as his jaws hit the floor.

There were three people sprawled on the ground asides from him. Three people with features he recognised all too easily.

The girl, the one whom he had crashed into first, had then sat up and reached out, grabbing his collar.

"Naruto you moron! Can't you watch where you're going?" she yelled at him as she shook him.

Boruto had then considered the three individuals, that all seemed to be about his age, with his gaze even as the girl continued to shake him and yelled at him.

A naggy, blonde, ponytailed girl with a pushy attitude - check!

A dark brown haired boy, also with a pony tail - a spiky one, who looked like he'd rather just keep lying there on the ground and watch the clouds than expand any energy in getting up - check, check!

A fat, _ahem,_ big boned, boy with a scarf around his neck and a green shirt and red, spiraly patterns on his cheek who, being the only one who had saved the object he had been holding (a flower vase, Boruto realized), sat up and dropped it on the ground, only to bring out a bag of chips from seemingly out of nowhere and then proceed to stuff his face as he silently watched the girl berate him (Boruto) - check, checkity, check!

Only one thought had come to his mind at that moment.

 _I am so screwed! Talk about jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire. Of all people for me bump into, it had to be these three, huh. Well at least it wasn't a blonde '_ him' _or a lavender eyed_ 'her'. _That would've been awkward._

Okay, a couple of thoughts, but _details!_

"Wait a minute. You're not Naruto," the girl had then realized as she raised an eyebrow and pulled him closer to get a better look, deflating for a moment.

"Who are you then? What's your name?" she had then demanded, still not letting go of his collar as she again flared up.

Boruto then hesitated. It wouldn't be a very good idea to tell her his real name.

"Um..., Neji," he had said the first name that came into his head without thinking.

He had then immediately regretted it when he saw the girl's eyes widen in surprise and the lazy bum of a boy sitting up and staring at him, scrutiny in his gaze.

 _Oops. I guess I shouldn't have used that name,_ he had then thought, mentally kicking himself.

"Well, _Neji,_ " the blonde girl had then continued, blue pupil-less eyes staring at his own blue with a piercing glare. " ...look what you went and did to my precious flower vases."

She had then pointed to the ground where the shattered remains of the flower vases she and the boy with the spiky ponytail had been holding lay, smashed to pieces.

"So sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going...," he had then immediately started to apologise, hopeful that that would let him off the hook. He had been quite doubtful of that though.

" _Sorry_ , isn't going to cut it. Do you know how rare and valuable these vases are? They were all were imported straight from the Land of Iron, and now, thanks to you, there's only one left," she had then informed him, hand still clutching his collar tightly.

"Like I said, I'm sorry, ya know" he had then reiterated. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

The blue eyed girl had then given him a sly grin that made him immediately regret adding that last part.

"Well I might consider forgiving you if...

He had then held his breath.

"... you come with us and help us out at my family's flower shop for a bit. My mom's going on a little trip and my dad's out on a mission so I'll really need all the hands I can get."

"What? N-No I can't...," he had then began to say.

But the girl had quickly cut him off.

"That wasn't a request, you know. You caused me some property damage here and unless you can somehow magically fix these two vases, I won't forgive you until you do what I say. And don't even think about giving me money as compensation. Like I told you, these vases are very rare, so even if I had money to replace them, the probability that I'll get new ones similar to them is very, very, low."

Boruto could tell she was very determined to force him into helping her out at her shop and he also knew she was the type of person that made sure she ALWAYS got what she wanted.

" _And thus, another poor soul falls into her trap_ ," he had then clearly heard the boy with the lazy demeanour whisper to the chubby, _er_..., big boned boy behind them.

She also seemed to have heard it too, for she had then glared askance at the boy.

"What was that?" she had enquired, eyes narrowed.

"Nothing."

"Alright then, you stay here and clear up this mess. You better hurry it up and catch up to us quickly though," she had then instructed him, as she stood up and pulled Boruto up by the collar, forcing him to also rise. " Come along Choji, let's go. Good job saving that flower vase by the way."

"Hold on a second, why do I get to be the one to stay behind and clean up the mess?" the pineapple haired boy had complained.

" _Because,_ smart aleck, Choji has to bring back his vase to the shop, and I have to hold on to blondie here and take him there with me or he might try to escape. Get it?" she had then explained to him.

Did she seriously just call me ' _blondie_ ', Boruto had wondered to himself.

The other boy had then finished his bag of chips, got up and gave his friend an apologetic smile as he picked up the vase he had kept on the ground.

"Hmph! Troublesome," the pineapple head had then muttered, giving in.

Boruto had been able to tell he wasn't buying the girl's explanation. She had probably just wanted to get back at him for his previous remark.

"That's more like it. We'll be going now. Don't take too long okay."

With that, Boruto had found himself being dragged by the brash girl all the way to her flower shop.

As they had approached the shop, a woman who had brown hair which she wore in a bun and was wearing a dark teal elegant dress came out with a suitcase in hand - the girl's mother no doubt.

The purple clad girl had immediately let go of him, commanding him to 'stay put', and had then run over to her mother. They had then started talking, and that was when Boruto had decided he had better make a run for it, seeing as the other boy had now started to walk over to the two ladies and wasn't paying him any heed.

And that's how he ended up in the situation he was in now, bound by the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu of the other boy whom he had thought hadn't caught up yet.

"Don't worry mom, we'll take care of everything while you're gone. Bye!" he heard the blonde girl call out to her mother -whom he assumed must be leaving - from behind him.

"WHAT! Were you trying to escape?" he then heard her screech.

He gave a heavy sigh.

 _Why me!?_

続け

"Man, what a drag! She's really starting to become handful these days," Shikamaru muttered to himself as he leapt from building to building in order to hurry and catch up to Ino and the others. They were probably walking to Yamanaka Flowers so he should be able to catch up soon enough.

Ino had forced him and Choji to come over and help her out at her family's flower shop. They had done it often enough so it wasn't really that much of a problem. Only, she had stopped him and Choji when they had been on their way to deliver the sample which the Fifth had requested from him.

Well, it wasn't that he urgently _had_ to deliver it right then, at that very time, but still, he always preferred to do things sooner than later, so it was a bit irksome when Ino had insisted that he and Choji help her out right then and had handed them both one each of the flower vases she had been holding. How troublesome!

Actually, to be honest, Shikamaru was just annoyed he wasn't going to be able to lie down somewhere peacefully and watch the clouds and/or sleep that day. And besides, he had known Ino since they were little and she was just like a sister to him (a really troublesome one, but still) so of course he'd lend her a hand whenever she asks for his help - or demanded it!

All that aside though, Shikamaru had other things on his mind.

That boy, the one that had bumped into them earlier and was now being forcibly led to the Yamanaka flower shop,... there was something really odd about him.

 _Why does he resemble that loudmouth, Naruto, so much?_

The boy looked almost exactly like his boisterous, bundle of energy of a former classmate. Granted, there were a few differences here and there once you looked closely enough. Their hair style, for one, was different. Also, some of the boy's facial features were a bit different than that of Naruto's; like the shape of his face and eyes (although oddly enough, they didn't feel very foreign to Shikamaru; as though he's seen then somewhere before), and a keen eyed observer would notice that the boy had only _two_ pairs of whisker markings on his cheeks instead of three like Naruto's. Still, the two had enough similarities between them to be mistaken for siblings. Twins, in fact, if heterozygous ones. Except, Shikamaru knew for a fact that Naruto was an orphan who lived all by himself and had suffered the pain of loneliness. If he had a sibling - one that he knew of - then life might have been a bit much easier for him and he certainly would have let them - his classmates - know all about him, talkative as he was.

 _Ino must have been curious too._

That was probably part - only _part_ \- of the reason why she insisted on him going with them and helping them out. She probably wanted to try and pry some information off him.

 _And he called himself 'Neji'_ , Shikamaru thought as he landed on a watertank and then immediately kicked against it, jumping off again.

 _Sure, it's not really that odd to find two people with the same name. But still...,_

Shikamaru had a feeling the boy wasn't being completely honest with them. Maybe the hesitant tone he used when he told them that name had something to do with it.

 _And he was wearing the Leaf forehead protector too_. But Shikamaru had never seen him around the village. If there was a Naruto lookalike prancing around the village, surely he would have noticed, or at least one of his friends would have.

So then came the important question.

Who _was_ he? Also...

Was he really related to Naruto? If so, how?

Did Naruto even know about him?

 _Not that Naruto's family and private life are any of my business_ , he thought as he jumped down from a building and started walking casually down the street towards Ino's shop, hands in pockets.

Honestly, Shikamaru wasn't really the type to pry into other people's business. Anything that didn't concern him or his friends, he stayed out of it.

But Naruto was also a friend right? He was his former classmate and a comrade of the Leaf at the very least. So it was okay to be a little curious, right? So, Shikamaru would at least keep an eye on the boy and observe him for now.

Wait a second.

 _It might just have been Naruto on his way to play one of his silly pranks. It might just be him under a poorly executed transformation. Or maybe a shadow clone?_

Shikamaru shook his head.

 _No, highly unlikely. If it was a clone then it would have been dispelled the moment it collided with us. Same goes for a transformation._

And besides, when he'd asked Ino why she didn't just ask Sakura to help her out - now that they've reconciled - she had said that Sakura and her team had gone out of the village for a mission.

 _So it's definitely not Naruto. Ugh. I don't even no why I'm thinking so hard about this. I'll just watch 'Neji' closely for now, and ask Naruto about him once he gets back. Not that any of this even concerns me._

By now, the flower shop was in sight. As he approached it, he saw Ino chatting with her mother who, judging by the suitcase in her hand, had probably been on her way off on her trip. He also saw Choji moving closer to them to greet Aunty. And Neji was...

 _Oh good grief, is he trying to escape?_

Shikamaru groaned internally. If the boy escaped, then he knew that he and Choji were the ones that would be getting an earful from Ino and would be sent to find him. And that would just mean more work.

He brought up his hands and formed a seal.

 _That won't do..._

続け

"Anything?"

"Well obviously there's no way I can spot Boruto from up here. Not with the canopy of leaves blocking my view, but the good news is that this forest doesn't go on forever as we thought. I can see an end to the expanse of forest at twelve o'clock." Sarada replied from her place at the apex of the tree she was currently atop of.

She let out a frustrated groan and looked down at Shikadai, who was standing on a branch directly below her.

"The Byakugan is much more suited for this kind of thing."

Shikadai smiled and said, "I'm quite sure even a byakugan user would have his work cut out for him finding a single person in this huge expanse of forest, atop a high point or not."

He then began to descend from the tree, which was the tallest they could find in that area.

"Still, good job. At least now we know that if we continue on the path we've been taking we're sure to exit this forest sooner or later," he continued as he leapt down from branch to branch, Sarada right behind - or rather, above him - following suit. "Once we're out we'll figure out a way to find out how to get to Konoha."

"We're really going there huh," Sarada commented, as she landed on the ground, right next to Shikadai.

"Well, we've got no other option. We've searched for hours, but we still haven't found any trace of Boruto. And he's probably also landed somewhere. When he searches for us and doesn't find us, he'll hopefully think to head for Konoha as that's the most obvious place we'd go to," he explained. "Plus, if we wander any deeper into this forest, we might end up getting lost. Better to stick to this path and exit it. Who knows? Maybe, even as we speak, Boruto's also following this path or another one out of the forest and we might converge at some point before we're out."

"I get what you're saying, I just...," Sarada clutched the strap of her backpack and gazed at the ground, "...I hope he's okay."

Shikadai nodded.

"Yeah me too."

Earlier when they had left the clearing through the same bushes the three Sand ninja had come through, they had found a path which the Sand-nin had, presumably, been taking.

They had then proceeded to search for any sign of Boruto, to no avail. After a few hours of fruitless searching, they had given up and retraced their steps (they had left marks wherever they went) back to the path, which they had then decided to follow.

Sarada sighed and let go of the strap.

"There's something that worries me though," she said.

"What is it?"

"Well, we've been here for hours and there's still no sign of the masked man. You'd think he would have decided to confront us by now. What does he actually want from us? Could it be that he has already gotten what he wanted and that's why he's letting us be?"

Shikadai shook his head.

"I honestly haven't the slightest clue. What I do know for sure is that he does have _some_ objective. I mean, there's no way he would go through all that trouble to bring us here just for the fun of it. What that objective is though, I have no idea. Nothing's making sense!"

There was a moment of silence between the two as both were lost in deep thought.

"Say," Sarada spoke up after a while, prompting Shikadai to turn his attention towards her again.

"I get why we have to hide our forehead protectors, but what about our weapons? Why do we have to hide them too?" she then asked. "If we were to be attacked, then we'd be defenceless, wouldn't we?"

"It's best if we pretend to be civilians for the time being. We have to avoid drawing attention to ourselves unnecessarily, else we might end up changing something -

Sarada gulped.

\- and I'm sure you'll agree with me that is something we _really_ want to avoid. And besides, 'defenceless'? Really Sarada? You can punch a crater, on the ground, the size of my kitchen and you think you're defenceless? We've got _taijutsu_ and _ninjutsu,_ we won't be 'defenceless'. And if the situation requires that we bring out our weapons, then we will."

Sarada nodded.

"Oh, I get it now."

Then she pointed at Shikadai's head.

"So uh, tell me something. Won't that ponytail of yours be a dead giveaway that you're a Nara? That's what makes you look more like your dad than your mom isn't it?" she asked.

Shikadai remained silent for a moment.

"You're right. How could I have missed something like that?" he said as he then reached up and untied the string holding his hair up in a ponytail. He then pulled it off and let his long hair fall over his shoulder.

Sarada immediately placed a hand over her mouth as she let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Shikadai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing. Just that -

She giggled again.

\- Boruto was right. You really do sort of look like a girl with your hair like that."

"Ha ha, very funny," Shikadai said, dryly, as Sarada smiled an amused smile.

"I've got a thing or two to say to that loudmouth once we're reunited," he then added, eye twitching.

Sarada smiled coyly.

"Yeah, yeah. You're probably going to forget it by then. Unless of course, Boruto were to somehow miraculously appear right now out of nowhere."

And, as if on cue, someone suddenly landed on one of the lower branches of the tree they had been on earlier.

Both genin immediately prepared themselves as they're heads shot up to gaze at the newcomer.

"What?.., No way," Sarada said flabbergasted, as she took in his appearance.

Shikadai stared at the boy looking down at them with wide eyes.

Unruly blonde hair - tick!

A wide grin and whisker markings on both cheeks - tick, tick!

Tanned skin tone and those were definitely blue eyes, right? - tick, tick, tick!

All features possessed by his brash friend. Except, -

" 'scuse me ladies, I don't suppose any of you happened to see a red haired panda with a giant gourd on his back pass by here?"

\- last time he checked, Boruto had only two pairs of whisker birthmarks on his cheeks, not three. And also, his friend never wore such bright colours as orange.

It was right then that any doubt they had had as to where they were was flung out the window. There was no mistaking it now. They had definitely, _somehow_ travelled back in **time.**

 **休止**

 **AN - Finally...,** _ **pant, pant**_ **..., done. I hope you guys liked it. And I know it took a while for me to release this but I had actually gone camping (the day I posted chapter three) for a few weeks and we weren't allowed to take any devices like laptops, phones or tablets with us (Seriously, what are we, a bunch of highschoolers?). But I had lots fun so it's okay.**

 **To be honest though, I hadn't expected to see more than two or three more reviews once I came back. So imagine my surprise when I saw EIGTHEEN more reviews. I was so happy, that I immediately started writing this chapter and even made it much longer than the previous one. Thanks so much, guys!**

 **All that said though, now we've resumed college and this session is going to be particularly challenging, so I'll have less time for writing. Believe me, sitting for our sessional exams without preparing adequately is like going to a battlefield barehanded - a massacre, in short. Regardless though, I'll try to be updating as frequently as possible.**

 **So anyway, in case any of you guys don't understand military time, 'seventeen hundred hours' is basically 5:00pm and 'zero seven forty-five hours' means 7:45am. That means Team Seven left the village earlier than Tenten.**

 **And why was the first name Boruto thought of as a substitute for his, 'Neji'? Well, cause '** _ **neji**_ **-** **螺子** **' is the Japanese word for 'screw' and '** _ **boruto**_ **-** **ボルト** **' is Japanese for 'bolt'. Get it? And Boruto** _ **was**_ **named after Uncle Neji after all.**

 **Boruto NNGs Episode 43, 44 spoiler:**

 **\- Okay, Shikamaru might not be my most favourite character, but I'm now convinced that he's the best daddy from Naruto's generation. Who else is with me?**

 **\- Was that really Udon? That nerdy kid that followed Naruto around the village along with Konohamaru and Moegi? He's Metal's sensei? Cool! Looks a bit different though.**

 **\- And** _ **aww**_ **, I was really looking forward to seeing Sumire fight again. Oh well. This arc is actually quite interesting though.**

 **Did you know:**

 **Not only are Shino and Hinata the oldest and the youngest of the Rookie Nine respectively, they are also (one of) the tallest and the shortest respectively.**

 **The heights of the Rookie Nine as of The Last (which are their permanent heights) are as follows:**

 **\- Shino (182cm)** _ **(one of) the tallest.**_ 'Why? You ask? It's because...' _gets rudely interrupted._

 **\- Sasuke (182cm)** _ **(one of) the tallest**_. 'Hn. Don't underestimate the Uchiha.'

 **\- Naruto (180cm) '** Even after all these years, that jerk is still taller than me?' _Eye twitches._

 **\- Choji (178cm)** _Crunch, crunch! No comment._

 **\- Shikamaru (176cm)** _'_ Such a drag!'

 **\- Kiba (173cm)** _ **Shortest male.**_ 'Hmph! You don't have to be the tallest to become Hokage. The old man, the Third, was one of the shortest old goats out there.'

 **\- Sakura (165cm)** _ **Tallest female.**_ 'In your face Ino!'

 **\- Ino (164cm)** 'Oh puh-lease, Sakura. Feminiety is much more important to a lady than height. And we both know which one of us is more feminine.' _Tosses her hair gracefully._

 **\- Hinata (163cm)** _ **Shortest.**_ _'_ Guess I'm down here again.' _Smiles sweetly._

 **Well, I guess that's all.**

 **Word Count: 6293 words.**

 **Chapter Completed: 6th February, 2018**

 **Chapter Uploaded: 8th February 2018**

 **Please don't forget to review!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Straight Path.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** _ **;**_ **Hey! It's been a while, so you better get ready. This one's about twice as long as your average chapter. Please forgive any typos. Oh, and I'd advice you to watch Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Episode 53 before reading** **this** **(although it isn't absolutely necessary or anything).**

Sarada couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

The frowning boy from the old picture of her parents' old team that stood in her living room. The one she sees every time she enters her home.

The grinning boy, from the boys' totally childish card game cards - the rare ones - whose grin was so wide she always thought it must have hurt his cheeks to hold a grin that wide.

The boy that bore an uncanny resemblance to her childhood friend.

The boy who grew up to be the man she admired and regarded as an uncle, and in whose footsteps she aspired to follow.

That very same boy was, right now, on top of a tree, staring down at her with a goofy grin on his face.

" _Hello_! Earth to ladies. Haven't got all day ya know!" the boy called when he saw that they were both staring unblinkingly at him, none of them answering his question. "What's the matter, fox got your tongue?"

It was all Sarada could do not to activate her sharingan and double check to make extra sure this really wasn't some sort of illusion she was in.

All it would take now, would be the abrupt appearance of certain _other_ people and Sarada would have seen it all.

And, as it turned out, had Sarada been like her best friend Chocho, then she would've definitely begun to think that the world really did revolve around her as, yet again, just as she had thought those thoughts, someone else suddenly landed right next to the blonde boy, on the tree branch, simultaneously bringing down a clenched fist on the boy's head. A _female_ someone. That someone wore a red qipao dress and had short chin-length hair with protruding bangs. Short, _pink_ chin-length hair to be precise. She seemed about the same age as her, and were those green eyes she had? The girl was a bit too high up on the tree for Sarada to know for sure..., but asides from that, the girl also...

Well in summary, it was someone with features Sarada was very, _very_ familiar with.

"Naruto, you idiot! There's no way anyone would understand THAT sort of description," the pinkette vehemently admonished the orange clad boy who was now rubbing his poor head and going 'Ow, ow, ow!'

The girl then turned and smiled down at them.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive my teammate's rudeness. We're actually looking for a red haired _boy_ and his companions. You wouldn't have happened to see them pass by, would you?" she explained, just as two more people landed next to them. One at her right and the other at the blonde's left. A man with gravity defying, silver coloured hair, wearing an old fashioned (relative to them, anyway) green Konoha flak jacket and a dark-haired boy in dark blue and white. This boy also had protruding bangs.

He looked down at them with scrutiny in his onyx eyed gaze and then raised an eyebrow.

Shikadai, seeing that _his_ onyx eyed companion still hadn't recovered from her shock, hastily answered the pinkette's question.

"W-we have actually. Seen a red haired boy like that, I mean. Although I don't know if he's your guy."

He gave them a crooked smile.

Sakura opened her mouth to ask which way they went, but Shikadai quickly pointed to the path they'd been taking and continued.

"Just follow this path until you get to a bush that leads to a clearing. That's were we saw them."

"Gotcha," the blonde boy said with a grin. He then turned to the dark haired boy and said, " Race ya, Sasuke!" before sprinting away in the aforementioned direction, leaping from branch to branch.

The other boy did not dignify this with a response but he nonetheless sprinted after the orange clad boy.

"H-hey, wait up, you guys!" the pinkette called after the boys. She then looked down at the two time travellers.

"Thanks very much for your help," she said politely, before she jumped after the boys. The silver haired man - whose entire face was covered with a mask save one eye - nodded down at them and gave them a closed eye smile. "Thanks for the help," he told them, before also leaping away.

続け

As they jumped with light steps from one tree branch to the other, Sakura glanced back for a few seconds.

 _Hmm. Weird._

"What's the matter Sakura?" Kakashi asked, coming up from behind her. He was eyeing her curiously.

"N-no, it's nothing really."

Waving her hands in front of her, she dismissed the question, just as they caught up with Naruto and Sasuke.

They kept on moving, in silence, from one tree branch to another with practiced ease until the orange clad boy broke the silence.

"But'chya know...," he began, as if picking up from a previous conversation, a serious expression on his face. "Those two back there..."

He abruptly stopped as he landed on the branch of a particular tree that was large enough to accommodate no less than five people. Sasuke who, for some reason, appeared to have been immersed in deep thought, landed next to him - and gave him a questioning look - then Sakura and also Kakashi followed suit.

He then folded his arms and scrunched up his face the way he did whenever he was in deep thought. He seemed to have forgotten about his impromptu race with Sasuke, for the moment.

"What about them, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the boy curiously.

"Well, call me crazy but...,"

He paused for a moment and the others stared at him expectantly.

 _Did he get the feeling something was off about them, too?_ Sakura wondered.

Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow, feigning disinterest.

Silence fell between them as each of the other members of Team Seven waited in anticipation for what the blonde boy would say regarding a topic which they'd all suddenly developed varying degrees of interest in.

"... I think one of them was a guy. Believe it!"

!

The brighter members of Team Seven did a collective facefault.

Well, except for Sasuke. He simply facepalmed.

続け

"Say Shikadai."

So said Sarada as she watched the pink haired girl and the silver haired man leap from tree to tree, getting further and further away. The pinkette briefly glanced in their direction, before they both disappeared from sight.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"Those were definitely mini versions of my parents right."

"Apparently, yeah."

"And the Sixth and Seventh too, right?"

"Them too."

Sarada, who had been feeling quite weak in the legs for a while, slumped to the ground as her legs literally let her down.

"So then... we really are in the past."

There was a part of her that hadn't wanted to believe that; despite the evidence they had been presented with earlier. But now, after seeing her parents like that, right in front of her eyes, she couldn't be in denial anymore.

"That's right. Luckily for us though, they left as quickly as they came. I just hope I haven't gone and changed some future event ( _or w_ _ould_ _that be a past event? So confusing!_ ) by showing them the way the Sand Ninja went. I sorta just acted on impulse, you know. Just said whatever came to my mind that would make them leave," Shikadai said as he sat down next to her. "Hopefully, they really were supposed to meet up with mini Uncle Gara anyway, regardless of whether I had interfered or not. I really hope that's the case. Man, it was quite fortunate that we had removed any evidence of our links to the Hidden Leaf Village before they showed up."

Sarada nodded.

"No kidding," she said.

She had never been so grateful for her backpack - a gift she had gotten one day from grandma Mebuki - in her life. How weird would it have been if her father - or rather, his past self - or any of the others, for that matter - had seen the _uchiwa_ symbol on her back.

It wasn't like she didn't want to speak with her parents' past selves or anything. Au contraire, she would have liked nothing better. She had so many questions for them; she had been curious about them for quite a long time afterall, and she even wanted to see what they had been capable of at her age - her father especially. And she had just gotten the perfect opportunity to satisfy all that curiosity. Had it not been for her state of shock earlier, then the more inquisitive part of Sarada would have been tempted to call out to them.

But the more sensible part of her also told her that any interaction she had with her parents' younger selves might have adverse effects on the future. On her home. On her real parents. That was a risk Sarada was definitely not willing to take.

Sarada frowned.

 _How frustrating! Everything's so complicated. A golden opportunity has practically just been shoved at my face and I can't very well go ahead and utilise it._

She sighed.

 _Time travel, huh._

Sure, she had wanted to know what her parents had been like when they were younger but this... was just...

"Ridiculous," Sarada muttered to herself.

"Huh, did you say something?" Shikadai inquired.

"Yeah, I was just wondering..." Sarada turned to him as she replied,"..., if the goal is to avoid coming in contact with people we know from the future, then isn't it a bit counterproductive to be heading for the Leaf? That place is sure to be absolutely _crawling_ with them."

"That's true," said Shikadai, as he stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. He then slowly began to walk towards the path that led out of the wilderness. "But Konoha, might as well be called 'Hidden Leaf City', for how large it is. As long as we actively try to avoid them, the chances of meeting a familiar face, much less striking a conversation with them, are very slim."

Sarada also stood up and strided over to him. They then fell in step as they started to walk down the path again.

"And besides," Shikadai continued. "We're only going to there in hopes of finding Boruto. If we meet up with him before that, they'd be no need for us to go to this timeline's Leaf at all."

"How are we even gonna get back home to our time anyway? Any bright ideas?" Sarada enquired.

Shikadai shrugged.

"None whatsoever. I haven't been able to come up with anything. But I do prefer to take things one at a time. Solve one problem before going to the next, while still keeping all the other problems in mind. We should concentrate on finding Boruto first, then we can plan how we're going to go about getting back home."

Sarada silently agreed. She then raised her head and gazed at a tree branch, on which there were two squirrels seemingly glaring at each other - one holding an acorn - a short distance away. It looked like a fight would ensue before long.

"Honestly though, at this point, the only way to get back to the future that I can think of is _beating_ the necessary information out of the masked man," Sarada told him, as she watched the two squirrels fight over the acorn. "That is, of course, if he even has any intention of showing himself at all."

One of the squirrels - the one that hadn't been holding the acorn - emerged victorious and ran away with its prize. For some reason. Sarada thought it very likely that it was actually the original owner from which the acorn had been stolen.

"Still," she continued, as she watched the other squirrel give chase. "It won't hurt to be prudent. We shouldn't let our gaurds down, no matter what."

続け

 _Snap!_

And thus another pen was broken between the mighty fingers of..., not the seventh Hokage, no this was in a totally different timeline altogether; the Fifth's actually.

 _Is there no end to this paperwork_ _?_ A weary Tsunade wondered as she was handed her thirteenth pen by her patient (most of the time), yet assertive assistant.

She eyed the new stack of papers said assistant had just brought in and groaned.

"Are you trying to kill me Shizune?"

Honestly, the job of the Hokage was far more demanding than she had expected. In fact, she hardly ever had time to indulge in her hobbies anymore (she would sometimes sneak out of the office at night but Shizune, who always seemed to know where to find her, would track her down and be a total killjoy, promptly putting an end to her delight and dragging her back to the office).

Contrary to common belief, the most difficult part of being the leader of the village was not the fear of having to one day make the decision to sacrifice your life to protect the village and the lives of it's people. That was something that came naturally, really. No one wore the hat except that they were prepared to give up their lives, if need be, for the sake of their homeland and the prosperity of it's people.

 _Right, Sarutobi-sensei?_ Tsunade thought, smiling a bittersweet smile.

So no, the hardest part of being Hokage wasn't that. Not at all. It was something much, much worse, actually. It was every slacker's reckoning; every scrimshanker's worst nightmare; it was the paperwork! Oh, the paperwork!

 _Darn you, paperwork!_

At least that was Tsunade's opinion.

"This was not what I signed up for when I agreed to become Hokage," she complained, though there was no real heat in those words. "Papers, papers. Sign this document, fill this form, read through that proposal. I'm seriously gonna grow old and wrinkly soon if this keeps up."

 _You're already old though._

Shizune smiled at the woman who might as well have been her aunt.

And as if she'd read her thoughts, Tsunade shot her a piercing glare.

"Penny for your thoughts, Shizune," she said, now smiling a sweet smile and somehow managing to look quite menacing at the same time.

"No, no it's nothing. Ahaha...," Shizune quickly replied, chuckling nervously and waving a hand in from of her.

"Anyway," she decided to quickly change the topic. "Have either Shikamaru or Hinata brought the blood samples you requested from them earlier?"

 _Ah! Those two, huh. Theirs was quite an interesting case._

And that was one of the reasons why today was especially tiring for the Sannin.

Earlier that day, the head of the Hyuga clan had made an unannounced visit to the Hokage's office, claiming that his daughter had been in the middle of training, when she had suddenly started glowing; radiating a dim purple light from her body. He had then _politely_ , DEMANDED that she right then examine the girl - who had been standing meekly, out in the hallway, by the door the whole time, waiting for permission to enter.

 _Who does that boy think he is anyway._

Needless to say, Tsunade had been less than pleased with his failed attempt at a sugar coated demand, what with him essentially asking her to leave whatever she was doing right then and attend to his own problem first, and all. The already touchy woman had been about to give the Hyuga patriarch a piece of her mind when Asuma had come in with his pineapple haired student, complaining that he had just bore witness to a rather bizarre phenomenon while having a nice, relaxing game of shogi with the boy. Apparently, the boy had, not long ago, suddenly started to radiate a faint blue light from his person.

Tsunade had immediately called in the shy girl and had then conducted a thorough examination of both kids. But she had found nothing wrong with either of them and had then assured both Asuma and Hiashi that they would be okay.

Tsunade was arguably the best medical ninja in the world. She was, in fact, a legend. Even experienced medics from as far as the Cloud sought her out for her medical prowess. So if she examined someone and said that they would fine, then they would be just that. Period.

Still, when the Hyuga clan head had still looked a bit sceptical, she asked the kids to bring in samples of their blood for examination later, just to be on the safe side. If there really was anything wrong with the two genin, then it had nothing to do with their chakra, anatomy or chakra pathways; Tsunade had made sure of that. Besides, Hinata was the daughter of the Hyuga clan head. If the phenomenon had been due to some sort of distortion in her chakra pathways, then the Hyuga would have detected it immediately, what with their creepy all seeing white eyes and all.

"No, not yet," she finally answered her assistant.

She then took a sip of her tea.

"It's quite a peculiar case though," she continued as she dropped the cup on her desk. "I've never seen or heard of anything like it. The're so many questions I want answers to. Like, why did it happen to just the two of them? Why didn't it affect any of their teammates? As far as I know, those two have no connection at all, asides from the fact that they were both classmates."

She raised her head and gave Asuma, who had been in the room the whole time, a questioning look. ( He had brought in a scroll with a request in it, a few moments ago, to the Hokage from the Sarutobi clan, and had been standing there all along, patiently waiting for her to read through it and give her reply).

"Do you and Kurenai take along your genin with you when the two of you spend time together or something?" she asked.

"N-no, no, of course not ma'am," Asuma stuttered, waving his hands in front of him, defensively.

He then cleared his throat.

"And besides, all we do is sit in the dango shop, sip some tea, enjoy some dumplings and reminisce about the good old days. Perfectly normal," he felt compelled to add, cheeks dusted a faint red.

"Hmph. Whatever. Anyway since Hinata and Shikamaru mostly have little to no contact with each other, I think it's safe to assume that whatever it is that caused them to glow like that is not contagious. In fact, I'm quite sure it's not a disease."

"Then..., ninjutsu? Some sort of seal perhaps?" Shizune suggested. "Like a cursed seal hidden somewhere on their bodies for example."

Tsunade shook her head.

"I found no sign of any such seal on their bodies. And their chakra flow was normal. As far as I could tell, their chakra wasn't being leached towards any particular point on their bodies, as would have been the case if they'd been branded with a curse mark."

She crossed her arms and leaned back against her chair.

"Well in any case..."

Just then a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

The door was flung open before before Tsunade could even close her mouth and in walked a purple haired woman in a raincoat.

"What is it, Anko?" the Hokage asked her old teammate's former student.

"I brought a progress report regarding the repairs ongoing at the Chunin Exams stadium," the Leaf's resident expert on venomous creepy - crawlies explained, waving a paper in her hand as she approached the Hokage's desk.

She gave her old classmate a nod as she walked passed him.

"And also, have you approved that request that was sent in earlier? The one about adding upgrades to the building?"

"Huh? What request?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"I believe it's in this stack over here, m'lady," Shizune said, tapping the stack of papers on the desk that Tsunade was yet to look into.

The female Sannin groaned. There had to been a hundred of them there, at least.

And then, another knock came from the door.

"What is now?" the Hokage frowned as Shizune gave the knocker permission to enter.

Then she smiled.

"Oh! It's you Tenten. Back from your mission already?"

続け

"Before you put them in the vase...," Ino was instructing, as she supervised Boruto's work.

She, Boruto and Shikamaru were currently in a room at the back of the flower shop, watering some of the flowers and preparing others for delivery. Choji was left behind the counter to receive the customers.

"... cut the stem at an angle of forty five degrees and add two teaspoons of apple cider vinegar to the water in the vase before putting in the flower. I know, I know," Boruto cut her off, as he started cutting off the stem of the rose he was holding.

Ino blinked, surprised.

"Well, you seem to know a thing or two about taking care of flowers. That's surprising. I definately wouldn't have marked you down as a flower lover."

"Yeah well, I'm not, really,...," he replied almost absentmindedly, as he placed the rose on the table in from of him and picked up the next flower.

He stared at it for a second. Then he gave a warm smile.

"...but my little sister really likes a certain type of flowers and I help her take care of them so..." he added without thinking.

He mentally kicked himself a second later when he saw Shikamaru - who was working on a table adjacent to theirs, back facing them - perk up the tiniest bit at this. He knew the boy had been suspicious of him right from the moment they had met.

"You have a sister?" the Nara inquired, without even turning to face them, trying to sound casual, the same time Ino asked, "What's she like?"

"Well..."

Boruto considered the past versions of his foster uncle and aunt; from the poorly disguised suspicious expression on Shikamaru's face - who had finally turned - to the genuinely curious look on Ino's.

He supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell them a thing or two about his baby sister. Nothing that would give away that he was actually from the future of course. Just a little hint. After all, he couldn't help boasting about his cute little sister.

"Uh... let's see..., hmm..., where to start. Well, she's a lot of things but to sum it all up I guess you could say she's like..., well..., this," he said as he held up the flower he was holding.

Shikamaru frowned, clearly confused. But Ino understood.

She smiled.

He was holding up a sunflower.

 _Oh I see. A vivacious, happy girl that radiates a warmth. She loves and respects him and he thinks the world of her. And when she loves, she loves passionately._

That was what Ino deduced.

Her smile grew wider.

"I see," she said. "She sounds like quite the sweet little girl. You must really love her."

Boruto nodded, staring at the sunflower. He still had that warm smile on his face.

Shikamaru on the other hand, was frowning. He knew nothing about flower language and was thus completely in the dark about what the boy meant.

Oh well. Shikamaru shrugged it off as irrelevant information. All that mattered was this new piece of information he'd found out; the boy had a sibling. Which further complicated things, considering the fact that there was a possibility of the boy having some sort of relationship to Naruto.

I'll just have to keep my eyes and ears open in case he lets something else slip, he decided as he, from the corner of his eyes, watched the boy he was now alone with, Ino having left the room to go check up on Choji at the counter. He was still gazing at the flower fondly, apparently completely lost in thought.

And Boruto was indeed lost in thought. He was thinking about a lot of things actually.

He thought about his sister, and how sad she had looked, that faithful day, at the very prospect of her daddy missing her birthday party.

He thought about himself, and how, with a grin on his face, he had assured her, promised her that their father would definitely make it to her birthday party. That there was no way he would prioritise his work over the happiness of his own daughter.

Then he grit his teeth as he thought about his father, and how the old man had promised him, man-to-man, that he would definitely attend the birthday party, only to blatantly break this promise, and prove to Boruto that he thought of him not as a man, but as a foolish little boy who wasn't worth keeping promises to. And worst of all, he made Himawari sad.

 _Stupid old man._

His anger then turned into sadness as he then thought of his mother and how heartbroken she had looked that day. Boruto hated seeing her upset, but he had been so angry that night that he had said some really hurtful words to her, which he now regretted.

By this point, pent-up emotions were beginning to resurface. He quickly placed the sunflower on the table before he could damage it, with how hard he was clenching his fist. He then took a deep breath.

 _Calm down Boruto,_ he told himself. _This isn't the time for such depressing thoughts. Focus on the matter at hand. You'll properly apologise to Mom and deal with the old man once you get back. And you_ will _get back home no matter what_.

Thus he bottled up his emotions and donned a poker face, eye gazing briefly in Shikamaru's direction. The boy was busy filling some transparent flower vases with water and didn't seem to be watching him but Boruto was sure he had been observing his subtle mood swings and had just averted his eyes when he - Boruto - had looked in his direction.

Not that it mattered. As soon as he figured out his next course of action he was leaving anyway.

Truly, the only reason he let the mini version of Inojin's mom drag him all the way here in the first place was because he had no idea what to do about his situation and at least here he would have time to collect his thoughts and think of a plan while he worked. Had Boruto known of any way to locate Sarada and Shikadai and leave the past, then he douted even the legendary Ino-shika-cho trio would be able to stop him from escaping.

 _The past huh?_

It was kinda weird meeting the child versions of people whom he'd always seen as 'the adults'.

Auntie Ino's younger self was more bossy, more demanding and in short, much more of a prima donna than she is ( _if that's even possible?_ ), but she was still a good person at heart who obviously cared for her friends and, apparently, acted like a big sister to her teammates.

As for Shikamaru...

Well if there was ever a more bone-idle, lazier version of Shikadai, it was this guy. He was a total slacker and acted as if everything he did was done through a great deal effort and was 'such a drag', but Boruto knew that behind all that was a mind sharper than, well, a kunai.

And kid Uncle Choji was well..,

 _Shorter, I guess?_

Honestly, the boy wasn't really that different from the man he will one day be. He was the same easy going and kindhearted person. Uncle Choji has always been an okay guy in Boruto's book. He was just about the only adult that didn't frown upon Boruto's tendency to eat nothing but different varieties of burger for breakfast, brunch, dinner and lunch, how could he _not_ be okay?

続け

Shikamaru brought out a photograph and stared at it as he walked down the hallway towards the Hokage's office.

It was one of the photographs that had been requested by the Hokage. Sai, who had entrusted them to him, had immediately returned to the search operation, without even stopping to see the Hokage.

It showed a complete overhead picture of the large wide-area circular seal that was, presumably, used to kidnap the children. It still hadn't faded completely save for some small patches of the Sanskrit writing here and there.

 _Now why would Naruto want us to retake all five seals... at the same time. There's obviously a connection between them since they were most likely placed by the kidnapper and his_ _goon_ _s but..._

Shikamaru sighed.

 _Well, I'll find out soon enough,_ _I suppose_ , he thought as he knocked the door of the Hokage office twice before turning the handle and opening the door with an '...I'm coming in.'

...only to be slapped lightly on the face by a light breeze and some..., _leaves_.

His was just in time to see a silhouette disappearing in the middle of a swirl of foliage that then proceeded to slowly descend to the ground, forming a leafy mess on the floor.

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched.

 _That guy. He must think this is funny. Thinks he's paying me back for that one time during that mission a while ago. Well played Rou, well played._

He hadn't told the old ANBU operative about the disappearance of the children. He trusted the man completely, but he wasn't part of the search operation and he reasoned that the less people knew about the issue, the better. Shikamaru supposed he probably just came in to deliver some sort of message to the Hokage.

Speaking of the Hokage...

Shikamaru raised his head from the floor and faced foward.

Naruto was there, pacing around the room.

"Shikamaru?" he said, inquisitively, as the man entered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I ran into Sai on the way here and he gave me the items. He went as quickly as he came though. "

"Yeah. Sai's really working hard, isn't he," Naruto commented, with a soft smile, as he returned to his desk.

"So... the photographs?" he then enquired solemnly.

"Right here."

Shikamaru placed the photo he had been holding on the Hokage's desk, then pulled out another from his weapons' pouch and also placed it on the table.

"So. You gonna explain why you had them retake the photos now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure."

Still looking solemn Naruto put his hand under the desk and pulled out five photographs - the old ones that had been brought in earlier that day - and arranged them in a row in front of him. He then took the new photographs on the desk - including the ones that had actually just been brought in by the ANBU agent; five total -and also arranged them in a row in front of the old ones.

"Take a look at this. What difference can you make out between row A..." he tapped the first row consisting of the older photographs with a finger, "...and B?"

Shikamaru leaned foward and considered the photographs.

What could Naruto possibly be wanting him to notice?

First, he stared at row A intently checking each photograph for anything unusual.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He then shifted his gaze to row B, and immediately exclaimed.

"Ah!"

"I see," he continued as he began stroking his beard.

"What exactly is it, that you see?"

As Naruto enquired, Shikamaru tapped a finger on one of the old photographs and began talking.

"The seals in the photographs of row A are - obviously- of the same type, but some of them seem to have faded more than others. Whereas the seals in row B look exactly alike, having the same completely faded points on the exact same location within their circular area. It almost seems like all five photographs are just copies of one another. But..., that can't be right. Judging by the topography of the soil on the ground of the locations marked by each seal in the photographs; some of them have a lot of grass within them, some only at the periphery and no grass in some at all, there's no doubt that all five of them are at different locations...,"

Naruto, still looking solemn, simply nodded as he listened to Shikamaru.

" ...And there's no way Sai would just submit copies of the same photograph anyway, and neither would the ANBU. But what does this mean?"

"Simple. It _means_ that all five seals were activated at the exact same time..., by the same person," Naruto replied.

"What? But all of them are several kilometres apart. What makes you think all five of them were activated simultaneously, by a _single_ shinobi? And for what reason would anyone do such a thing?"

"Listen, Shikamaru, there are different types of seals that are used in _fuinjutsu_ and other related _jutsu_ , but generally - based on their level of persistence - they can be classified into two; those that disappear immediately after they've served their function - space - time ninjutsu seals, like the Technique Formulae (術式) of the summoning jutsu, for instance - and those that are persistent and never disappear until they're forcefully removed - like Orochimaru's Curse Marks."

Naruto paused, took in a deep breath, and then continued.

"These seals, however - which are obviously Technique Formulae (術式, jutsu-shiki), similar to those left behind by a summoning technique...," he tapped one of the photographs on the desk. " ... don't seem to fit into either category. They _are_ fading away, but at a very slow rate which is quite uncommon for seals... nowadays, at least."

"Nowadays?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I once read in one of the old Uzumaki clan records..."

Had this been a less serious situation, Shikamaru would have been inclined to tease Naruto about how funny the prospect of him sitting down and reading _anything_ voluntarily was. However right now, given the situation, the thought didn't even cross his mind.

"... about the origin of the Art of Seals (封法), which, as you know, encompasses Sealing Techniques (封印術, _Fuinjutsu_ ) Summoning Techniques (口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no jutsu), Unsealing Techniques (封印術・解, _Fūinjutsu: Kai_ ) Sealing Barriers (封印結界, _Fūin Kekkai_ ) and the likes. Well, its only one version out of the many versions of the story out there, all of which have quite a few diverging tales, but there are certain aspects in which they all concur. I'm not gonna go into that in detail right now, but it seems that in the earliest days of shinobi, the earliest seals that were invented were the type that didn't disappear at all, even after serving their respective functions. It was a problem since that meant that shinobi - who naturally like to conceal themselves and their activities - might as well be leaving sign boards saying ' We've Been Here, Ya Know! ', whenever there was any need to use a particular seal anywhere. That problem didn't last for too long though. Desperation is the mother of innovation and invention, as they say. It's said that two powerful clans brought together all their skilled shinobi that specialized in the new art, and together they deviced a solution to the problem.

We're not going into the _how_ right now, but just know that, eventually, they found a way to make a seal disappear after it has done it's job. They'd disappear, but very _slowly.._."

Shikamaru, who had started to wonder why they were having an impromptu history lesson, now began to understand what Naruto was getting at.

" ...over time. This might be seen by us nowadays, as inefficient, but to them it was a giant leap forward, one that would eventually lead to all shinobi being able to use summoning seals and the likes, that would disappear- almost instantly, nowadays - without us giving it a second thought. In fact, that has been the case even since the time of the first Hokage and Madara - the Warring States Era."

"That still doesn't answer my previous question though. What makes you think the seals weren't placed where they are by five different shinobi, but a single one instead?" Shikamaru reiterated his question.

"Well for one thing, there hasn't been any report of any missing persons, asides from Boruto and the others, from Konoha or any of the nearby villages - I checked, ya know," the Hokage replied. "That means that those three were the only ones that were kidnapped using one of those seals. And _they_ were taking only one, out of the five paths. Why would someone, much less four someones activate - presumably - a teleportation seal on four different paths when there's no one there to teleport away? It'd be the same as announcing that they'd been there and that's just plane illogical."

 _It'd be even more illogical for a single person to do it though_ , Shikamaru thought before speaking.

"So you think that that one masked person sent four shadow clones to those other locations? Not everyone can sustain clones that move long distances away from the original, like you, you know?"

"You're right. But that's not what he used."

When Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question, the Seventh raised one of the photographs and continued.

"Now that we've established that this is some sort of ancient seal, I think I get how it works - not its function - just the mechanism behind it. Most likely, this is what has been quite crudely named a 'Concurrently Acting Seal' (同時封, doujifu)."

"A 'Concurrently Acting Seal'?"

"Yeah," Naruto responded, as he stood up from his seat and walked to the window. He placed a hand on the windowpane and gazed outside at his village as he continued.

"Weird name aside, it's a type of sealing technique where you...'

He raised his index finger.

"One - Make copies of the same seal..."

Then he also raised his index finger.

"Two - mark different locations with them and...

He now held up three fingers.

"Three - conceal them. By 'conceal', I mean they'll be invisible to the naked eye unless activated. Well, such a feature isn't that uncommon really. The're plenty of other seals that can be concealed - made hidden until they're activated. Like my Tetragram Seal for example...,"

Naruto subconsciously touched his stomach as he spoke.

"...But what's really unique about this particular type of seal, is that activating one seal automatically activates all the others at exactly the same time."

"I see," Shikamaru said as a thought came to his mind. He subconsciously stroke his beard. "So the culprit had no way of knowing which of the five paths the kids would take to Tsuchi-ku. So he marked all five of them and waited to see which they'd take. Then, when they'd walked right over one of the marked locations, he ambushed them and activated the seal, the side effect of which being that he also activated all the other seals on the other four paths."

Shikamaru's paused for a second and his eyes widened as a dreadful realization came to mind.

"But that would mean ..."

"That's right," Naruto said as he turned to face his assistant, a very grim expression on his face. "This person went through all the trouble of learning some ancient sealing technique, marking five different paths with that seal and leaving evidence of his crime in the process, just to get his hands on three genin that have only just recently graduated from the Academy. This, coupled with the fact that he was so skilled that he was able to avoid being detected by the ANBU operative who was discreetly following them, whilst he also shadowed them.

Shikamaru, this is no ordinary case of kidnapping for ransom. Something else is going on, and somehow Boruto, Shikadai and Sarada have been caught in the middle of it."

As he finished talking, Naruto raised his hand in front of his face, forming the seal of confrontation, and closed his eyes.

"In that case..."

続け

Somewhere within the village two clones of the blonde haired man were kindly helping out an old lady like any Good Samaritan would; one carrying her on his back, while the other held her handbag. The one holding the bag, who had been wearing a closed eye smile on his face, suddenly frowned.

"Here," he told his lookalike, and handed him the handbag before...

 _Poof!_

He disappeared.

Elsewhere, at a certain railway construction site, the seventh Hokage,who had been looking over the plans with one of the engineers (and shouting words of encouragement to the workers, from time to time) suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the confused workers wondering what on earth was going on.

" _And what are your thoughts concerning the upcoming Chunin Exams, Lord Seventh?_ " the smartly dressed presenter displayed on the large screen in the middle of a busy street in Konoha, asked with a smile.

" _Well._..," the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War, sitting across her began, a wide grin on his face, only for him to suddenly drop the grin and don a serious expression.

" _Please, excuse me_ ," he said, before vanishing, leaving only a cloud of smoke as proof of his prior existence.

This lead the villagers watching the live broadcast to start chattering amongst themselves, as they voiced their concern to each other, even as the presenter, with an obviously forced smile, went, " _...um, ah... It seems Lord Hokage has some important matter to attend to... As the leader of the hiddsn leaf village, he's quite the busy man. But don't touch that remote. Stay tuned for our special..._ "

And just like that more and more of the Hokage's clones disappeared all around the village, albeit not all of them.

Back at the the Hokage's office, Naruto now also raised his left hand and formed the hand sign for his trademark technique.

Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Smoke momentarily filled the office and when it dispersed, nine Naruto lookalikes stood there, all wearing grim expressions.

" _...we have to counteract. Believe it!_ "

続け

"That is all that I know."

A light wind blew his light blue hair southward as he sat on top of the third of the seven Great Stone Faces, staring down at the village that he now called home.

Atop his shoulder was a small white snake, hissing very close to his cheek. This might have unsettled some, and even caused others a cardiac attack, but to him it was as natural as holding a telephone to one's ear.

"So. Will you be able to help?" he said, apparently to no one in particular as there was not a single soul together with him on top of the rock. Those that he usually hanged out with there we're now all gone afterall.

He kept silent till after about a minute when the snake on his shoulder stopped hissing in his ear.

"I see. Okay, I'll be a little bit more patient. But please hurry it up."

He stood, slowly walked to the edge of the rockface and jumped down.

続け

"Thanks for all your help! Make sure you look where you're going next time you turn round a corner, okay."

"Yeah, okay, thanks for the advise," Boruto, by the door of the flower shop, ready to leave, said this to Ino, who was at the counter waving him goodbye. "Well, See ya!"

He didn't really mean that, of course. Boruto was just being courteous. He would actually rather not see her again - not this version of her at least. Not that there was anything wrong with the girl. He just simply wanted to leave this world as quickly as possible, so that he could see his family and friends again and also settle things with his dad.

"Now then. Where do I go," Boruto wondered out loud as he took a few steps away from the shop.

He looked left, then right..., and then left again. Not because he was trying to adhere to some sort of ninja traffic rule, mind you. No, it was because in that direction, he had just spotted something dreadful and unfortunately for him, that something - or rather _someone_ had also just spotted him.

 _Busted! Just great._

From a distance too close to be regarded far and too far to be regarded close, a brown haired girl, who wore her hair in two Chinese style buns, stood there pointing at him.

To her left, she was supporting a boy, who had his left arm around her shoulders. He had shiny black bowl cut hair and VERY thick eyebrows. (Yes! Boruto could see that all the way from where he was). The boy was holding a crutch with his right hand, while his bandaged right leg was raised, and he was wearing hospital clothing. Why on earth he was walking around the village like that was a mystery to Boruto.

To her right, stood another boy, with long brown hair and white shirt with brown shorts. It wasn't someone Boruto had ever met before but it was definitely someone he knew of and had seen had seen pictures of. It was someone his mother always spoke warmly of.

 _No way!_

The boy gave him one look... before running towards him at top speed!

 _Pretty sure he isn't dashing towards me to give me a nice, warm welcome-to-the-past hug,_ Boruto thought as he turned tail and ran in the opposite direction.

 _Ms. Tenten must have spilled the beans._

"Boruto wait!"

He heard Tenten shout from behind him. But he didn't wait, if anything, he ran even faster.

He ran down the street and rounded a corner, running towards a more crowded street - a shopping district probably. He briefly glanced back, only to find that the brown haired boy was still hot on his trail.

"Tch."

Still, he was pretty glad it wasn't Metal's old man chasing him right now. If, at this age, he was anything near as fast as Metal, then Boruto had no illusion of outrunning him.

 _He seemed kind of wrecked though. I wonder why? Ugh._

He shook his head.

 _Worry about_ _that_ _later_ _,_ _Boruto. Right now you need to focus on escaping._

Anyway, thankfully, his pursuer wasn't Lee, so he had a chance. Or at least that was what he thought.

As he steadily approached the more crowded area of the street, he grinned.

He suddenly fell to the ground and slid inbetween the legs of a random boy - a civilian, probably - making a victory pose for some reason.

He jumped up the wall of a building on the right side of the street.

He kicked against the wall to propel himself into the air and further away, and landed on the back of some middle aged guy - who just _happened_ to have crounched down to fasten his sandals and just _happened_ to be well built - and used it as leverage to propel himself even further.

'HEY!'

'So sorry, ya know!'

He landed in front of some bald old fellow pulling along a cart full of melons.

He jumped over said old timer and his cargo, flipping upsidedown midair to get a good view of what was behind him. Convinced that he'd escaped his pursuer's line of sight, even if momentarily, he grinned and formed the hand sign to his signature technique as he landed.

And then Boruto demonstrated why many people back home considered him a genius.

He swiftly made a shadow clone, and then formed another hand sign and transformed himself into the brown haired civilian boy from earlier. Then, both he and his clone took off in different directions; him walking swiftly but not running, whilst his clone ran away at top speed. And all before you could say, 'Believe it'!

 _That oughta fool'im._

He thought this, as he rounded a corner, hands in pockets, trying to blend in with the crowed. And people thought his frequent Limited Edition Thunder Burger Dash! across the village taught him nothing. Ha!

Both he and his clone grinned to themselves like idiots as they went their separate ways.

Speaking of his clone, it too rounded a corner, at top speed and stopped just short of colliding with some purple eyed, purple haired girl he'd never seen before, who was holding - believe it or not - a flower vase!

Well, he actually grabbed hold of her shoulders and, using them as support, flipped over her head and landed in a crouch behind her, to be more accurate.

He raised a hand as he stood up and waved 'Sorry!' to the girl - who had turned with a surprised look on her face - as he continued running. The fact that she was able to recover from her shock so quickly and even turn around to stare after him should have led Boruto to suspect that she'd had _some_ form of ninja training, no matter how minimal. That is, if his mind wasn't already preoccupied with other thoughts.

'N-Naruto!'

The girl, who seemed to be just about his age, exclaimed with a tone that sounded somewhere between surprise and exasperation.

 _Wow! That was close. This is the second time. I'm really gonna get past dad into a lot of trouble if this keeps up_ , Boruto mused almost passively, without so much as a hint of a guilty conscience, as he continued his sprint.

Meanwhile, convinced he'd given his pursuer the slip, _real_ Boruto's swift pace had turned into a casual stroll. Still, he was eager to slip into the closest alleyway he could find to hide until he was a hundred percent certain that the danger had passed, just in case, as it wasn't like he could keep up his transformation for too long.

 _So that was_ _U_ _ncle Neji, huh. He seems much more grim in person than he looks in the pictures. I wonder why Mom has such a high opinion of his skills, considering I just gave him the slip so easily._

Boruto thought this as he walked into an alley and casually leaned against one of its walls, hands still in pockets.

 _I'm sure Hima would have loved to meet him though._

Thinking of his little sister made his heart ache.

He sighed and raised his head to look up at the sky.

"So anyway..."

 _What do I do now? What's my next move?_

He scratched his head as he thought.

 _Well_ _,_ _let's see... first of all, I've gotta ditch this old relic of a village, then find Sarada and Shikadai, then find that masked dude..._ ,

He cracked his knuckles.

.. _.and_ make _him take us back to our time! But first things first..._

He pushed against the wall he was leaning on and walked to the adjacent one. He stared up at the top.

 _I bet I can get a good view of the entire village from up there. Once I spot the gates I'll ..._

Then Boruto felt it.

The air behind him. The back of his neck was hit by a light breeze as the air behind him displaced the way it did when someone used a body flicker.

!

He immediately turned, swinging his right arm in a chop. His assailant casually blocked the attack - almost boredly, even.

Boruto then spun on the ball of his right foot and sent a kick with his left leg which was also effortlessly blocked.

Frustrated, he then proceeded to assault the newcomer with a volley of kicks and punches - aimed at every weak spot on the body that he knew - all of which were either parried or blocked, without the person even moving an inch from his position. His opponent was considerably taller than he was, such that by the time he had thrown the final futile punch, aimed at the _bearded_ man's head, Boruto was midair and upside down.

He was immediately assaulted by a sense of deja vu, as the man caught hold of his arm and an opposing leg and twirled him into an upright position and facing the wall, twisting Boruto's arms behind him as he held him up.

"Ow, ow, ow. Okay, time out! TIME OUT!

Ignoring Boruto's pleas, the man - clad in what looked to him like an old fashioned Konoha flak jacket - then proceeded to roughly pin him to the wall, still not allowing Boruto's feet to touch the ground.

In short, he was summarily defeated.

He grit his teeth in frustration as he desperately tried to free his arms behind him, only to have them twisted even harder.

"OW!"

He heard the sound of someone landing behind him and his capture. That someone slowly walked a few steps towards them and stopped.

"How foolish, intruder. Did you honestly believe that you could escape from these eyes."

Although Boruto couldn't see it, the owner of the voice crossed his arms, and glared at him with his activated all-seeing white eyes.

"You caught him! Way to go Asuna. You too kid, great job," Boruto heard a woman's voice -which sounded oddly familiar - say.

 _When did she even get here?_

That was the last thought he had before he felt a sharp pain behind his neck. His vision sudddenly became blurry.

And then he saw **black.**

 **休止**

 **AN - Whew! Finally finished. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Close to nine thousand words.**

 **I know it's been quite a while since I've updated and I do feel bad about that, but there was no helping it. In our Sessional Exams** **,** **you get evaluated on everything you've covered for the whole year, and not just a single semester, and that includes all lectures, practicals, assignments..., and don't get me started on the oral tests. In short, people with an average intellect like me have to be constantly studying, else risk failing and getting kicked out of the faculty.** _ **Sigh**_ **. But on the flip side, I've had time to think of lots of ideas that I'd like to include in this story. Not the ending - I've already decided on that right from day one - but rather what lies between that and chapter one. I still haven't written those exams yet, by the way. But worry not. Since my last update, not a day has passed by without me thinking of this story and I'd like you to know that I'm committed to seeing it through till the end, as long as I'm allowed to. But enough about me...**

 **In Japanese Flower Language (hanakotoba), the sunflower represents 'respect, passionate love and radiance'. Hopefully** **,** **Ino** **'s** **deduction about Hima** **makes more sense now** **.**

 **Regarding the history of the 'Art of Seals'** **.** **T** **hat was just me taking liberties, in case you hadn't noticed. Also, the name 'Concurrently Acting Seals' and collectively calling all those techniques the 'Art of Seals' was also my doing and not** **from the main story** **(I mean, you can obviously tell that from how cheesy it sounds so...).**

 **Also, t** **here was actually one more section I'd wanted to include, but the chapter was getting way too long. It's about the purple haired girl Boruto ran into.**

 **Boruto NNG Episode 82 review (spoiler)**

 **-** _ **Hmm. So the culprit was Ohnoki all along. I gotta admit, that took me by surprise.**_

 **Finally, take this as my apology for not updating for so long;**

 **Did you know** **:**

 **One of the new Shinden (2018) novels is currently being translated by Shadly over on Tumblr** **. I've also just read a few chapters but from what I've read, it was really good. Better than I expected!** **Here's the link;**

post/176440715528/shikamaru-shinden-chapter-1

 **Please respect the author and do not copy or repost his (or her) work without his (or her) permission. Don't plagiarize.**

 **Word Count: 8** **931** **words.**

 **Chapter Completed: 20th November, 2018 or thereabout**

 **Chapter Published: 2** **7** **th November, 2018**

 **Please don't forget to** **review the chapter, and also tell me what you think about the story so far** **.**

 **And that's it from me. Until the next update.**

 **Bye!**

 **StraightPath.**


End file.
